Of Psychotic Benders, NonBenders, and Sporks
by Damona
Summary: COMPLETE spork action inside! When me and my two best friends join up with Aang and co., only one thing can insue complete chaos! Three teens help the Avatar on their quest to find the legendary Sporky and battle some pretty disturbing personal demons on
1. Of Demented Sporks

( Rated for disturbing language. If you don't like excessive cursing usedin immature and possibly in later chapters disturbing ways, then $$#?$#$$ YOU! lol, j/k)

Nen: So, this is like, so totally like Damona's new story, starring muah and-

Damona: DAMNIT NEN! Stop acting bubbly before I'm forced to hurt you!

Nargul: doesn't even look up from sketching her rp character 'Mona has a point...but I'd rather hurt your new friends who I'm assuming are the people who brain-washed you... goes into lala land, smirking

Nen: rolls eyes whatever...

Damona: YEY! NEN'S BACK, BABY! hugs Nen and discretely slips her nail polish into pocket

Nen: GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING NAIL-POLISH, BITCH!

Nargul: Yup, Nen's officially been un-brainwashed... goes back into daydream of hurting cheerleaders

Damona: dangles nail-polish above Nen's head ha! what'sa matter? Can ickle-baby Nen not reach her pretty pink nail polish?

Nen: One, it's black nail-polish you idiot...

Damona: checks nail-polish and sees that it's true

Nen: Two...smirks, then pulls out a huge chainsaw and starts chasing Damona

Damona: AHHHHHHHHH!

Nargul: finally snaps out of LaLa Land And now introducing the first chapter of...dramatic pause Of Psychotic Benders, Non-Benders, and Sporks

Chapter One: Of Demented Sporks

A tall slender girl stood on a beach, her long auburn hair blowing in the breeze. She was wearing a long, light-blue skirt and a simple long sleeved peasant top that matched her ice-blue eyes perfectly. This girls name was Nargul, and she was enjoying a rare moment of peace, watching her element and quietly contemplating her thoughts right before - WOOSH! A huge flock of birds had just burst out of the great green forest behind her, closely followed by a red flash. It was no wonder why these poor birds were flying for dear life, because Nargul instantly recognized Damona chasing after them, plastic spork in hand, screaming DINNNNNEEEERRRRRRRR!

Damona was an odd, very odd, but beautiful girl. (Nen: snorts she wishes) As she chased the screaming birds who had come to hate her the moment she stepped foot on the island, her choppy, sleek black (Damona: yes, I changed my hair to black in this story) hair was attempting to fly out behind her, which was difficult considering how short it was. She was wearing a long red skirt cut up the middle so high that she had to wear shorts underneath it, and a red corset laced with black that showed off her curvy figure. Her hazel eyes flashed in triumph as she threw her spork out at a bird and it amazingly...missed miserably.

"DAMNIT," Damona screamed out, temporarily forgetting her pointless anger towards the birds. Instead she ran over to the doomed spork and started tearing it to shreds with her teeth.

"What, did Zuko turn you down even in your dreams," Nen asked coolly, knowing it would only piss Damona off more. Damona couldn't STAND Zuko. Nen was bored, and only hoping/attempting to bring Damona's dark-side out again, just to spice things up a bit. Nen was a pretty girl from a small Earth Kingdom town called Mioushi. She had shoulder length dark-brown hair, mischievous bright green eyes, and was wearing a dark green tank-top and incredibly short bright green shorts. Unlike her two best-friend though, she was not a bender. But that didn't mean she couldn't still kick major ass, especially with a sword in hand. Or anything sharp, for that matter.

However, to Nen's extreme disappointment, Damona only shot Nen a soul-piercing death glare before continuing her assault on the spork. " Honestly you guys...," Nargul said with a sigh." Do you ALWAYS have to interrupt me while I'm practicing my water bending?"

Nen and Damona answered in unison the same exasperating answer that they always gave: "YUP!"

"And besides..." Damona added as an after-thought."You weren't even practicing. You were just staring at the water."

Nargul replied by rolling her eyes and stating dully,"Well, I was considering practicing...in another hour or so..." Nen was just about to say something even more annoying (Nen: P) when out of nowhere appeared a giant flying bison!

"What-," Nargul began.

"The-," Nen started.

"FUCK IS THAT," finished Damona, practically screaming it at the top of her lungs. She quickly dropped the tooth-marked, twisted piece of plastic that not so long ago had been a spork, and ran off to the point on the island where the bison looked like it was going to land. Nen just grinned broadly at Nargul before running off. It appeared she had just

found her cure for boredom. Nargul just let out an exasperated sigh while wondering why in God's name she had to be stuck with such immature idiots. Then, she, too, took off at a run in the direction the bison was heading. She just hoped that she didn't get there too late to stop them from hurting themselves. Or, more importantly, hurting an innocent by-stander

Damona: So there it is kiddies, the first chapter to my new story 'Of Psychotic Benders, Non-Benders, and Sporks'

Nen: Why the hell did you just call them 'kiddies'! is deeply disturbed

Nargul: Just let it go...breathe in

Nen: breathes in

Nargul: breathe out

Nen: breathes out

Nargul: breathe in

Nen: breathes in

Nargul: AND HOLD IT! HA! Nargul and Damona then collapse into giggle fit for the next 5 minutes

))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 5 minutes later(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Nen: is shaking and her face is a violent shade of purple

Nargul: looks up from laughing fit finally eh, Damona, do you think we should tell her she dosn't have to hold her breathe?

Damona: No effing way! This is just to sweet.

Nargul + Damona: Don't forget to review!

Nen: passes out


	2. Shadow Falls

Nen: I'm bored. When is Shadow going to come visit us again? I like her.

Damona: Never if I can help it. You may like Shadow, but I gotta tell'ya, not too pleasant having an alter ego completely taking over your body.

Nen: frowns...so the readers are never gonna get to meet Shadow?

Damona: sighs of course they are, probably in the next chapter or two. But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it! You know I can't control when she takes over...

Nargul: frowns I'm not sure if I like Shadow or not...she's almost as loud as Damona, sometimes, and way violent...

Damona: Hey! I'm violent too!

Nen: Yea, but Shadow ALWAYS comes through with her threats...

Damona: and I don't?

Nen: no. but you usually come up with something pretty bad to make up for it...then again, your threats kinda suck in the first place, so Shadow still ends up beating your ass in that category.

Nargul: has been listing Shadow's bad qualities during Nen and Damona's conversation ...and she's kind of a slut, too...

Damona: Bitch

Nargul: I thought you said that you didn't like Shadow!

Damona: I don't. I had actually been referring to Shadow as the bitch.

Nargul: Oh. And now I introduce-

Nen: OH! OH! OH! Can I please do the introduction, can I, can I, can I?

Nargul: shrugs whatever

Nen: And now I present to you...

Chapter Two: Shadow Falls

"Katara! You got me wet again," yelled a dude with a funky-ponytail- thing. He strongly reminded Damona of a monkey as she watched this interaction through the trees. Kind of cute, though."If you can't control where you aim that stupid water, then-"

"Who said getting you wet was an accident?" asked the girl formerly referred to as Katara."I was trying to get you to shut up about being hungry, and how no girl would ever kiss you!. You've been complaining for the last two hours!"

Sokka turned red.

"Good one, Katara," said a bald kid with an arrow on his head enthusiasticallly, while holding up a hand for her to high-five. Katara beamed, and willingly high-fived him.

"Thank you, Aang," said Katara, still beaming.

" Has it really been two hours?" asked Aang happily in reply."It's felt more like five hours with Sokka's non-stop complaining!"

Damona laughed silently to herself; she had heard enough and turned back around to go find Nen and Nargul, when - BAM! She ran right into the boy named Sokka, who had heard and snuck up on her while she stood enraptured by Aang and Katara's conversation. Damona fell flat on her ass.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Damona as she hastily stood up and got right into Sokka's face.

"What the hell were you spying on us for?"was Sokka's enraged reply. Damona just giggled. He was even cuter when he was angry!...kind of like an overgrown, demented, monkey-like teddy bear.

"That's it, Fire Bender!" yelled Sokka as he grabbed Damona's wrist and threw her out onto the worn path. This girl had gotten on his last nerve. Unfortunately for Sokka, this was the worst possible thing he could have done to Damona. You see, Damona was usually kind of a push-over- a loud, sarcastic, bitchy, random push over, but still a push over. But the worst possible thing you could do to her was to LITERALLY push her over.

As soon as Damona hit the ground, she curled up into a little ball, clasping her hands tightly in front of her knees. To our fair hero's horror, Damona started shaking uncontrollably; her hair appeared to grow. It continued this way for several seconds, with Aang, Katara, and Sokka just staring at Damona, until suddenly it stopped. Just as Nen walked up.

"Shadow...," muttered Nen ecstatically under her breath.

" Oh shit...," muttered Nargul under her breath as she walked up to the path a few seconds later. Shadow had returned.

Slowly, as if she wasn't really used to moving yet (which, technically, she wasn't) Shadow stood up and stared down down at her changed hands. It had been a few months since she had last seen them. "Excellent...," she stated softly. Then, she completely lost the appearance of someone who had forgotten how to move. She took a running start and rammed Sokka into a tree, pinning him there, her face inches from his.

"So...," she said slowly, grinning like a chesire cat. Sokka noted that her eyes had somewhat changed, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it. They had somehow gotten harsher, darker. Sokka pulled out his boomerang.

"Your sister said you had never kissed a girl before," Shadow asked as a rhetorical question in a seductive voice.(Don't get the wrong idea, I still say there are no pairings. Shadow's just a sleazy bitch, who loves mind games)Her grin grew wider, right before she crushed her lips into Sokka's. His eyes widened, and he had just enough time to think about what he was doing before plunking Shadow over her head with the boomerang.

"Hey!" Nargul cried in a worried voice, instantly sending a water whip out of her canteen. It got right up to Sokka's head when...

"Damn." Nargul said in a exasperated tone as the water fell to the ground. She could never quite get that right.

"You're a water bender!" Katara exclaimed, shocked since besides her eyes Nargul didn't look like someone from a Watertribe, as Nargul ran up to make sure Damona was okay. Nargul may have hated Shadow, but it was Damona's body that Shadow took over. Nen, however, did not say a word. Her chance at going and raiding a town had just been shot down by that stupid monkey-faced boy, she could tell because Damona's hair had returned back to its normal length. Her face contorted with rage as pulled a spork (Nen: What the hell! The only weapon I'm currently carrying around is a fucking spork!) out of her back pocket, and chased Sokka down with a war cry.

Two hours later, Nargul had fully explained their situation to Aang and Katara (Damona: which we're not letting you guys know until the next chapter, which we're writing right after we post this chapter) and they had finished lunch. Damona was still unconscious, and Nen still hadn't returned from the woods where she had dragged off a screaming Sokka with her.

Just then, they heard a rustle from behind a bush. Nargul, Aang, and Katara quickly jumped up into battle stance just as...

Nen came up from behind him and pushed a blushing Sokka out into the clearing. Nargul giggled, Katara tried, and failed, to supress a laugh, and Aang collapsed to the ground in a gail of laughter. Nen had somehow forced Sokka into a frilly, hot pink evening gown, painted his nails a neon pink color, and put black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and a bright red lipstick on him. She knew she wouldn't need the blush, considering how much he was blushing now.

"Sokk-," Aang tried and failed several (Nargul: Seventeen times. I counted) times to complete a full sentence, but just kept collapsing in laughter. Katara finally succombed to her laughter, and Nargul was the only one who realized that Damona had woken up, and was rolling around on the ground laughing right by Aang.

Damona: Damnit, Shadow! I said at least NEXT chapter!

Shadow: sighs you should have known I'd make my appearance as soon as you introduced me. And besides...

to the readers Nothing could keep me from my lovely readers! I love you almost as much as you love me! In fact, why don't we team up together and send Damona to another dimen-

Damona: DAMNIT! I'M Going to KICK YOUR ASS YOU FUCKING LITTLE SLEEZY ASS WIPE!

Nen and Nargul: stare, because they can't hear Shadow unless she takes over Damona's body

Shadow: You do realize that your little friends can't hear me, and most the time I'm a disenbodied voice that ONLY you can hear, that dosn't happen to have an ass, right?

Damona: grrr.

Nen: Right...Well, while Damona's talking to herself, please review!

Nargul: goes over to stop Damona, who is attempting to strangle Shadow, and therefore herself


	3. Return to Mioushi and the Demented Spork...

Damona: sobudaduffabub...Shadowabitch...gagh...feel like-like-like...FLYIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiNG!

Nen: walks up and waves hand in front of Damona's face

Damona: doesn't respond to that, and starts jumping up and down flapping arms like a retarted bird would, to try to fly

Nen: what the hell is wrong with her?

Nargul: she just chugged down a whole bottle of Niquill.

Nen: And we're gonna let her type the story in this condition?

Nargul: smirks and pulls out ropes No fucking way! I think I got a idea.

Nen: I think I like the way you think

Damona: stops flapping arms for a second You think, Nen! No way!

Nen: That's it!

5 minutes later

Nargul: sighs and wipes a drop of sweat from her forehead I do believe that was THE most challenging thing I have ever done in my entire life...

Nen: finishes tying the twenty-second square knot, then smirks

Damona: is tyed up to chair

Nen: This chapter should be interesting

Nargul: You see, what Nen means by that is, we all write this, but Damona is the one who actually types it up, so she therefore feels free to add in stupid remarks on other people's behalf whenever she feels like it.

Nen: So now that I'm typing, (Nargul: HEY!) I get to add a bit more Nen action in here...MWAHAHAHAHA! ...readers, meet Mioushi, a small Earth Kingdom town that's probably going to burn ITSELF down once it see's that the three Marauders are back...

Damona and Nargul: unless we beat them to it, of coarse...

Chapter Three: Return to Mioushi, and the Demented Spork's Reappearance

Zuko scanned the beach where the Avatar had last been spotted, searching it for the slightest hint that a human life form had been there in the last twenty-four hours...And thats when he spotted it, something white a few yards away from him. He leapt at the object, then opened his hand to reveal that in his palm lay...

A demented, tooth-marked plastic spork.

" DAMN," he yelled, incinerating the poor spork the instant he figured out what it was. After all, Damona had pretty much murdered it so it took a while to figure out.

"You do know that was actually a sign that something was here not too long ago," said Iroh, popping out of nowhere and causing Zuko to jump out of his skin."It couldn't have been more than...eight hours, because high tide doesn't come until at least-" Just then Iroh was cut off by the fire bender's girlish screams. No, litterally. You know those high pithched, shatter-your-eardrums-horror-movie screams? Well that was all these armoured guys sounded like, except for one, which Zuko could have sworn screamed something that sounded remarkably like 'MOOOOoOOoOoMMMMY!'

Zuko and Iroh whipped around only to be swept to sea by the largest high tide wave any one of them had ever seen

"Now," Iroh finished lamely to his prediction of when high-tide would occur. And the poor doomed spork's ashes were swept away, never to be seen again.

"Ok, Aang, Katara, you cover the left part of town. Nen, you and I will cover the right. Sokka, Damona, you guys just do what you do best. Wander around aimlessly until you end up in either a) the North part of town, or b) the south part...Or I suppose Damona could just guide you ( she's reffering to Sokka) to both." They were all sitting on Appa's back, a map of Nen's home town, Mioushi, spread out before them. Why Mioushi, you might ask? Well, Mioushi had something that they all desperately needed, and it was the only place in which one could find it.

"Oh, man," Sokka groaned."Do I have to be stuck with her," here he jerked his head in Damona's direction.

"Why are we going to Mioushi anyways," Katara interjected.

"It's the only place in the world that stocks something of great importance to us marauders...," Nargul offered as a reply.

"Would you rather be stuck with me," Nen asked in reply to Sokka's question a few seconds later, smiling innocently. Sokka visibily paled.

"Uh...on second thought, Damona's great, yea, gotta love 'Mona, so INCREDIBILY happy to be paired with her instead of Nen..."Sokka rambled as a reply.

"Great, partner," Damona said cheerily as Appa landed in a forest right outside Mioushi. She linked arms with an unwilling and unsuspecting Sokka, and happily dragged him away to God-knows-where in Mioushi.

A few seconds later the rest caught up, and all stared in open-mouthed wonder at the thousands of carts stocked full with what else...SPORKS! Of course, Nen, Nargul, and Damona were just staring because they were so happy to see this place again, but Katara, Aang, and Sokka were staring because they hadn't been informed on the nature of Mioushi.

" What the hell? We came all the way here just to gawk at a few stupid sporks," was what Sokka had intended to say, but he only got to the word 'hell' when Damona grabbed his hand and pulled him farther into the depths of the wonderful Mioushi.

Nen and Nargul walked down the now practically deserted streets. It appeared that word had traveled fast that the three marauders were back. You see, the marauders was a nickname that came about a few years back. It all went down like this...

Flashback! ( kinda)-

While Nen had lived on Mioushi her entire life, Nargul and Damona had traveled to the small cabagge producing town only three years ago. Our three (other) heroes had become fast friends. When one day Damona mentioned how much she hated cabagge, Nen and Nargul had also revealed their true feelings about living in a town where cabagge was their leading export, although with much less cursing. That's when they decided to do something about it. Basically, they kidanapped the towns mayor, and then instead of asking for a regular ransom, demanded that the town become an all spork-producing community. After that they proceeded to burn the entire village down (before the sporks had started to be made), and they were then run out of town by an angry mob of villagers. That had been last year.

End of (kinda) Flashback-

Villagers shot half angry, half fearful looks at Damona, which was starting to make Sokka nervous.

"Eh, 'Mona," Sokka asked, tugging on Damona's sleeve to get her attention. "Why do all these people hate you?"

"Oh! That? Oh, it's nothing. Me, Nargul, and Nen just burned down their village a few years back," Damona replied, still looking out bright-eyed at all the marvelous sporks.

Sokka fainted.

Nargul: So there it is, folks, Chapter three for 'ya.

Nen: pokes Damona in the stomach

Damona: laughs like the pilsbury dow boy

Nargul: ...right. Well, don't forget to review!

Damona: is still laughing like the pilsbury dow boy


	4. Damona's Revenge and the Perverted

Damona: -shoots anger filled glances towards Nen and Nargul-

Nargul: -sighs- Oh come on Damona.

Nen: We didn't do anything THAT bad...

Damona: You tied me up to a chair for six hours, typed up the story without me, then dressed me up like the pilsbury dow boy and took pictures of it! -

Nen: and then we poked you with spork. For the remaining two hours.-smiles innocently- like I said, not that bad...

Nargul: ...-shakes head sadly-

Damona:...-lets Shadow take over for a few minutes-

Shadow: -pulls out a hockey mask and chainsaw, then starts chasing Nen-

Nen: WHY DAMONA, WHY! -runs for her life while screaming like a little girl-

A few minutes later

Damona: and now that that's taken care of... - turns slowly towards Nargul-

Nargul: Fuck. -starts writing will- and I'll leave Fat Ugly Cat to Nen, and all my sporks to Damona-

Damona: -grins in a way that reminds you of a perverted cerial killer- Don't worry, Nargul. I have something MUCH better planned for you... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nargul: -goes back to writing her will-

Chapter Four: Damona's Revenge and the Perverted Mime

Damona leaned over Sokka for a split second, trying to figure out what was wrong with him, before shrugging and going on her way humming the 'Anamaniacs' tune to herself, leaving Sokka lying there in the middle of the street. A few minutes after Damona was out of site, a mime came out of a near by bar and dragged Sokka off into a dark alleyway...

Nen and Nargul had been walking a few minutes when they heard it. It was...the Barny song. Suddenly a big blobby purple thing turned a corner and pulled Nen into a huge bear-hug, lifting her off the ground.

"...the fuck," was all Nargul could manage, while watching Nen's eye twitch. "Is he molesting you or something?"

Nen let out a strangled cry before kicking the blobby thing in the stomach. The purple blobbiness dropped Nen, then turned around and hissed vampiraclly at them, before turning back around and scurrying away. Nargul doubled over giggling, while Nen pulled out a really BIG sword and continued walking.

"This damned place is even more disturbing than I remembered it," muttered Nen under her breath while giving the evil eye to a small child that passed. The child screamed, then ran away. Nen and Nargul smirked. Just as they reached the top of the tallest hill, they spotted them. Zuko and his fire benders, coming that way.

"Every man for himself," yelled Nen before tripping over a rock. "Don't just stand there, Nargul! Help me up!"

Nargul just rolled her eyes and continued running, and in a few seconds Nen had caught up.

Katara and Aang had been looking at an especially interesting collection of sporks (Damona: they were all sparkly. I remember passing by them...) when they saw Nen and Nargul running a few streets away.

"Come on, Aang," Katara called pulling Aang away by the hand from a pink sparkly spork. "They must have done something!" and with that, Katara and Aang ran off after Nen and Nargul.

Damona had been running through the returned crowds, tackling every random person that she saw, when she accidently tackled Prince Zuko.

"Who the hell are you," yelled Zuko, pushing the psychotic girl off him.

Damona giggled and thought about it for a second, not knowing who she was talking to, before saying," I am friends with the Avatar. Bow down!" Zuko just rolled his eyes and swung a kicking and screaming Damona over his shoulder before shouting orders to his men to split up.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Sokka had woken up in the dark alley without his pants a few moments ealier, and after he stole a skirt that was hanging out to dry chased after them to the town square.

Town Square

They all got there at the same time. Nen, Nargul, Katara, Aang, Sokka in a pink frilly ( Damona: has anyone noticed Sokka's connection with pink frilly stuff? Nen: Oddly enough, yes) skirt, and Zuko carrying Damona over his shoulder. Even the mime popped up at that instant.

Zuko was about to say his trademark line 'at last, the Avatar', when he saw her. She was an angel, with long dark red hair and light blue eyes. (Nargul: -gets down on hands and knees before Damona, crying- Please 'Mona! I beg of you, just kill me instead!) He instantly dropped Damona and ran over to Nargul.

"Hey," he said, trying to be seductive when his voice cracked. Nargul's eye started twitching uncontrollably while she slowly backed away from him, behind Nen. Damona got up and rubbed the back of her head. When she saw Sokka, her eyes lit up and she jumped into his arms screaming, " YOU'RE ALIVE!...and wearing a pink skirt?"

Sokka tried to drop Damona, but she was clinging to him too tightly.

"Yea I'm alive, but no thanks to you," Sokka said, finally giving up on trying to pry Damona off him.

Damona just flicked his nose and smiled.

Damona: hell no I don't like him! I'm just 'slightly'...

Nargul: Cookoo? Crazy? Insane? Woo hoo? Nuts? Psychotic?)

Damona: Well, besides that, sorry this chapter is a bit short but we really didn't have much time to update today and I didn't want to put off my revenge on Nen and Nargul too long...although it's not even close to being able to be defined as MY revenge yet...

Nargul: -TREMBLES IN FEAR WHILE THINKING- 'damn capslock...'

Nen: We also would like to thank all our lovely reviewers with a crappy list of their names as follows:

darkestsoul

Shoy of the Fire Nation

Demon Dea

Miyu Myojin

Myst172

Damona: So, if you want your name on our crappy list and a promise of longer chapters, REVIEW IF YOU READ, DAMNIT!

Nargul: -smiles- thank you for your time. Please review!

Nen: hey! I didn't get any lines in the end conversation!

Damona: Well now you did.


	5. Town Square

Damona: -throws the monkey shit so kindly given by Demon Dea at Nen's head- heh heh heh...

Nen: DAMNIT! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!

Damona: You're right. It really was.

Nen: huh?

Damona: My revenge on you has officially been completed. Now I can focus my attention on Nargul...

Nargul: Crap. So you mean Zuko liking me wasn't bad enough! -collapses sobbing-

Damona: It was...but I don't believe our lovely readers have grapsed just quite HOW much Zuko likes you...your revenge shall last a few more chapters...

Nargul: -visibily pales-

Nen: Who the hell says 'shall' anymore...?

Nargul: Damona, obviously.

Aki: HEY! When do Michi and I get to come into the story!

Mel: And me?

Nen: Never.

Aki: Ok, so long as we have that cleared up...-walks off-

Damona: right...

XxXxX Chapter Five: Town Square

Damona finally hopped out of Sokka's arms when he started crying, landing ever-so-gracefully on her ass. Nen snickered in the background. Meanwhile, Zuko had gotten on his hands and knees in front of Nargul, singing of his love for her. Literally. He started singing 'Whats'a Guy Gotta Do to Get A Girl In This Town.' ( Nargul: mutilate my favorite song, why don't ya. Damona: -beams- ok!)

The mime went over to Sokka to comfort him. He consolingly layed a hand on his shoulder. Sokka cryed even harder. Damona crossed her arms and 'humph'ed.

"You don't mind it when HE touches you...," she said, glaring at the mime. The mime stuck his tongue out at Damona.

"Do you have any idea how incredibily wrong that sounds," Nen asked while leaning against a support beam, smirking. The mime dazed out, dreaming of a few hours ago when he first found Sokka unconscious.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU GAY-ASS MIME," screamed Damona as she got up and ran over to the mime. The mime motioned with his hands as if to say 'bring it on, bitch.'

Damona lept at the mime, seamingly trying to scratch his face out with her teeth. The mime let out a silent scream, then pimp-slapped Damona. After a few moments of cat-fight they were on the ground fighting, a fast moving blur of white, black, and red. The mime pulled Damona's hair. Damona bit the mime in the neck until it started to bleed. Nen, Nargul, Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Sokka all stopped what they were doing to watch the gory fight. No one noticed the mob that had appeared, slowly closing in on them, pitchforks in hand, until it was too late.

" It appears that you've finally met your doom, (Nen: yes, we know, major cliche) marauders," seethed Melone as

the gang/ and Zuko, looked up. Melone was smirking. They all stared wide-eyed at the angry mob waiting with pitchforks and torches. Instantly, everyone went into battlestance, except the mime who ran off into the sunset not to be seen again for the next few chapters.

"Why do you hate us again," asked Nargul as she looked around for her element. She spotted a glittering trickle of water, a small stream a few feet away, and discretely pointed it out to Katara.

"Oh, I only hate Nen and you guys hang out with her. The only way to get to Nen is through her friends after all," cried Melone grinning. ( Mel: why the hell am I the bad guy! Nen: Well, you wanted to be in the story. Damona: Don't worry, I'll make another story where you're not the evil scarey bitch monster from hell. Mel: YAYS!) "Don't you remember what happened," Melone asked at the still perplexed looks on the Marauders faces. Her smile faded just a bit.

"Not really," said Damona.

0o0o0o0o Flashback 0o0o0o0o0

It was Melone's sixth birthday party. Her long dark brown hair was in a braid down her back, her small pale cheeks were flushed red with excitement. She even had a new green velvet dress, and her best friend Nenith was coming to her party.

Nen was just as much as a smart-ass then, though, as she is now. She had been training as a warrior even then, and her dark brown hair (Nargul: her and Mel looked alot alike when they were younger. Except Mel was prettier. Nen: P)

was chopped off into a bob; she was outside so often she had a beautiful tan, but she was always covered from head-to-toe in a thick layer of mud so that most of the time no one would know. Nen had been found in Mioushi when she was a new-born baby, and had grown up off the kindness of her sensei. He fed her and clothed her up until the time she was twelve when he died. Back to the flashback though...

Nen had taken one look at Melone's brand new dress when her brilliant green eyes had lit up misheviously. The look in her eye hasn't faded even to this day. She instantly picked up a fistfull of cake and threw it - SPLAT - right on Melone's stomach. Melone started crying.

Nen let out a war cry, jumped onto the table, and started taking more fistfulls of random food and pelting them at other party guests all the time yelling," FOOD FIGHT!" Other people quickly joined in.

"Nenith," Melone cried out heart-broken over the noise," If you don't stop this instant I shall pursue you with everlasting vengance!"

Nen hopped off the table and popped Melone in the eye.

0oo0o End Flashbacl 0o0o0o0o0

Nen smirked as Melone finished up her story. She had almost forgotten that. There had, of course, been a lot more incidents like that. But that was the first time the Melone had started the whole 'everlasting vengance' thing. Nargul and Damona burst out giggling as they remembered another time, after they had joined up with Nen, when they had picked on Melone.

"It's not funny," whined Melone. They just started laughing harder. "That's it," yelled Melone. "Attack!"

The mob seemed to almost all raise their weapons as one, then charged at them. Nargul and Katara had an easy enough time fending people off with the waterwhip, the only move they knew. Sokka pulled out his boomerang, and you could faintly hear the mime cheering in the background. But it was Zuko and Damona's firebending that really took out the majority of the mob.

Damona whipped around when the mob attacked, taking a deep breath and shifting through the stances, before doing a 360 firey spin kick thingy that knocked about ten people out cold. Zuko prefered something less showy, although it was just as effective. He too took in a deep breath before starting to pulverize the mob. Then, just as only three angry villagers were left, Katara motioned for everyone else to run and leave Zuko to fight.

0o0o0o0o0o

Zuko finished knocking out the last three villagers, and looked up just in time to see Aang and gang flying into the sunset on Appa, the three Marauders flicking him off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Damona: Ok, just to clear things up, Mel is really also one of our bestfriends.

Nen: but we couldn't figure out how else to work her into the story.

Nargul: ok, yes we could have. But we really needed another bad-guy person

Damona: also, refering back to the 'gay-ass mime' thing. We meant no offense to anyone who is gay.

Nargul: right. Damona was just pissed off at the mime, and the mime really was gay.

Nen: how do we know, you might ask?

Damona: because the mime is a male and he molested Sokka. (plus he's in love with Sokka. heh heh)

Nen: So please review!

Damona: also might be a week before we update again, because my sister is 9 months pregnaut and her due date is in about 5 days.


	6. Must Kill Josh

Nen: Ok, since Mona's sis is taking too damn long to-

Damona: -hits Nen upside the head REALLY hard- Don't talk about my sister that way!

Nen: -rolls eyes- ok, since Mona's being too damn prissy-

Damona: THAT'S IT! -pulls out lighter and starts lighting random things that surround Nen on fire-

Nen: ...you do realize you just set yourself on fire, right?

Damona: did no- AHHHHHHH! -runs into another room-

Nargul: -is hitting her head repeatedly against a concrete wall- Why, why, why? Why ME!

Nen: So, once Nargul is finished with her nervous break-down...

0o0o0o Ten minutes later 0o00o0o

Nargul: I feel better now -looks around the completely trashed room-

Nen: Damona's gonna kill us when she gets back.

Damona: -walks into the room- NEN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Nargul: -smirks and points at Nen- ha ha ha ha ha

Damona: but I suppose it could wait until after we finish the story...

Nargul: -snaps fingers- darn...

Nen: Ok, so do you remember that no couples thing we said in chapter two?

Damona: We have now lied. We are doing a Nargul/ insert St. Esperit here.

Nargul: -swoons-

Nen and Damona: -roll eyes-

Nen: He's Nargul's boyfriend.

Nargul: Now introducing Chapter...what are we on now?

Damona: six, I think...

Nen: No. You DON'T think Mona...

Damona: -sticks tongue out-

0o0o0o Chapter Six: Must... Kill... Josh...

Half an hour later the excitement had worn off. Damona was had fallen asleep and her head was resting on Sokka's shoulder; Sokka, meanwhile, was trying desperately to get her off of him without waking her up, considering it was finally quiet with her unconscious. Katara was practicing some new water bending move, Aang was flying Appa, and Nen was attempting to make a voo-doo doll of the evil mime. Nargul... Well, Nargul was just lying on her stomach, long red hair whipping around in the wind, staring into space.

"We should probably decide where we're going next," said Katara with a yawn, finally letting the water fly back and hit Sokka in the face. Sokka then proceeded to sit up too fast, waking Damona up.

"DAMNIT," yelled Sokka on the verge of tears. Damona sat up groggily, then rubbed her eyes and hugged Sokka. Sokka sighed in an extremely exasperated way and Nen laughed.

"How about we go to Cearoke," asked Aang mischeviously with the map already pulled out in front of him.

"What's there," asked Katara bewildered. (Damona: Don't you just love that word? Nen: -hits Damona upside the head-)

Nen's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning when she heard the word 'Cearoke' before she said the one thing that decided it," Chocolate."

0o0o0o

Two hours later, the rest could see why Nen and Aang were so anxious to get to Cearoke: it was a town made ENTIRELY out of chocolate. Appa landed with a small thud, but Nen, Nargul, and Damona had jumped off with a war cry when Appa was still ten feet in the air.

"Oh God," Sokka started after they did this," they're going to get us kicked out of another place, aren't they?" Katara nodded solemnly, but Aang was already running towards town.

0o0o0o

'Oohhhs' and 'ahhhhs' could be heard as the Marauders and Aang and co., made their way through Cearoke. It was amazing! The whole thing really _was_ made out of chocolate. Well, the buildings at least. To the unheard complaints of the towns people, Damona and Nen would randomly reach out and brake off a piece of a store or a house before cramming it into there mouths. It was this that Damona was doing when something was thrown at the back of her head.

"Ow," she cried out, rubbing the injured place. "Who the hell did that and why the hell did they- no,wait...that sounded stupid..." Everyone else just rolled their eyes and turned around when they heard an unfamiliar voice speak.

"It's not polite to vandalize public property," the voice said smugly. It belonged to a boy (Damona: ya hear that, Josh?

I'm callin' you a _boy_! Instead of a man! BUUUURRRRN! Josh: -throws his shoe at Damona's stomach- what the hell did you think I was, dip shit? A cross dresser? Damona: Well there was that one time... Josh: HEY! You promised not to tell anyone about that!) The BOY was around sixteen; he had short cropped ,dark brown hair, and deep amber eyes. He wore something that resembled a freedom fighter get-up, but it seemed to be a law enforcer uniform in that part of town. But most importantly...he was wearing only one shoe, and its double lay at Damona's feet.

"Well you didn't hit Nenith," yelled Damona angrily.

"Don't call me Nenith, damnit," Nen said in mock anger, just so she could cuss more.

"I figured she could hurt me more than you," the boy said, smirking. "By the way, I'm Josh."

"I'm Nargul," Nargul said while blushing and shaking the boys' hand. She introduced the rest of the group.

"So what's your business in Cearoke," Josh asked after a while in a friendly voice. Damona, meanwhile, had been going more and more red in the face, tapping her foot in a violent manner on the ground about to explode.

"I'LL SHOW YOU VANDALISM," she finally screamed angrily, shooting fire out from her palms and melting three of the buildings around her.

"Wow...," Josh stated rather bluntly, eyes wide. Nargul was, once again, hitting her head repeatedly with her hand. Josh grabbed her hand to stop her, then blushed.

"Didn't want you to hurt yourself...," he muttered, still not letting go of Nargul's hand. Nargul turned as crimson as her hair. You could almost see steam poring out of Damona's ears.

0o0oo0o

Damona: we sincerely apologize that was so short, and-

Nen: Have you ever noticed how Damona always starts the end dialogue?

Nargul: heh heh...starts the end...Oh! Sorry 'bout that... Ok, we have officially given up our crappy list of individual reviewers-

Nen: but we would like to thank our twenty-first reviewer, since the twentyith was anonymous (although we would like to thank the twentyith as well)

Damona: and we would also like to thank, for the idea of going to a town made of chocolate.

Nen: Since we don't really know what you wanna see, besides humor-

Damona: and Josh getting his ass kicked-

Nargul: we'd like to know if you want any other pairings, and if so, between insert character here / insert OTHER character here

Nen: Please review! Also, we didn't get the opportunity to run this through spell check considering we have about thirty seconds left on the computer-

Nargul: So sorry about that, too!


	7. Mimes, Sporks, and Josh's Shoe

_nar: muaaa it is i the one the only -nen pushes nargul aside makes her fall on ass- dammit nen ! i am nargul and i am finally getting a chance to co write this -flicks nen on nose- _

_mona : -snickers- nen got flicked on the nose nen got flicked on the nose -nen tackles mona- ow, bitch! Now it's on!_

_nargul : guys shut the fuck up ok i want to introduce my chapter !_

_mona and nen : -finally shut up , on seeing how important this was to their friend- _

_nargul: i would like to introduce chapter 7 of our story called serects ,love ,and sporks _

_nen : you can't do that, it makes us sound serious. no, no, no that won't do _

_mona nen and nargul: MIMES, SPORKS, AND JOSHES SHOES!_

_mona: one more thing though..., YOU CAN'T REVIEW TO A STORY YOU'RE IN, NARGUL!_

_nargul: I can, I will, I did...and I'll do it again, too!_

_chapter 7 :mimes,sporks and josh's shoe _

**It was the next day. Sokka just couldn't explain what he felt when Joshe's shoe hit Damona's stomache... He felt as if he were being hurt too; it didnt make any sense ( Mona: DAMNIT, NARGUL! I TOLD you, I don't want to be paired with Sokka! Nar: Shut up until I'm finished!) he felt like going over and killing Josh, he had no right to take hold of that sweet, beautiful shoe and to throw it at weird Damona. Sokka's thoughts were interupted.**

**-Sokka's daydream-**

**Josh's shoe : oh Sokka, can't we always be together ? **

**Sokka : no, my love, I am afraid not. The weird one loves me (Damona: in his DREAMS! this is Nargul typing this, she's just randomly putting in some of my complaints) and would no sooner than the day we make it official she would throw you in the fire .-kisses josh's shoe passionately-**

**Josh: Um...dude, could you AT LEAST wait until I take my shoe off? **

**Damona : damn shoe **

**Sokka : what did nikes do to you -still on ground petting shoe-**

**Damona: nikes?**

**Josh: What the fuck? You gave my fucking shoe a name?**

**Sokka: don't refer to my beloved that way!**

**Nikes: yea, just because I'm a shoe doesn't mean I don't have feelings!**

**-Mona comes up and jumps on Sokka's back, ending his daydream-**

**"Damnit, Mona, I had a good daydream going on there!" Sokka yelled angrily.**

**"Are you still having erotic dreams over Josh's shoe? Man, that's disturrbing..." came Damona's voice from somewhere over Sokka's shoulder. "But alas, good news yet! Guess what I did to your favorite shoe this mourning!" Sokka whipped around so fast that Damona fell of his back and flat onto her ass.**

**"What did you do with my beloved!" Sokka cried out.**

**"...," Damona smirked, then conjoured up a fire ball in her hands. " Fire can be SO hard to control sometimes..."**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sokka screamed, dropping onto his knees. Just then, Josh and Nargul rounded the corner. Nargul's hair was all mussed up, and Josh's clothes were wrinkled. He appeared to have lipstick on, while Narguls seemed to have come off. **

**"Has anyone seen my shoe?" Josh asked the general public. Everyone was giving him odd looks.**

**"Josh got LAID!" Damona yelled, hopping up off the ground and embracing Josh, pretending to cry. Just then Nen rounded a corner, and also joined the Kodak moment.**

**"Our little Joshy-poo is all grown up!" exclaimed Nen, also pretending to cry. Sokka still lay at Damona's feet, crying over his long-lost love.**

**"Fuck you all! We just made out, jeeze ! " protested a angry and embarassed Nargul. She grabbed her stuff and walked far, far, far away where somewhere in the forest lurked the one person who she hated almost as much as cabbage... Zuko.**

**"Well I better go find her," concluded Josh. Then he noticed Sokka. "Dude, you do realize I have TWO shoes, right?" Sokka just barely managed to look up at the other shoe. It was love at first sight.**

**0o0o**

**After walking in the shade of the forest outside of town for a few minutes, Nargul heard something that sounded like broken glass being rubbed on a chalk board on a hot summer day .**

**"Oh my god. " **

**"Nargul !" Josh ran up behind Nar.**

**"Shhhh."**

**"Why ? " Nargul pointed to where the horrible noise was coming from. **

**"What? Who goes there ! " called Zuko.**

**"Come on," Nargul whispered to Josh, grabbing his hand and leading him off into a small cave. It was dark and damp in there, but after walking deeper and deeper into it, they finally came to a slightly warm and dry place to sit down.**

**"So...," began Josh.**

**"So...," stated Nargul.**

**"Well how 'bout you tell me your past first," said Josh.**

**"What! Why don't you go first!"**

**"Because," started Josh," my life was, is, and always will be boring. Nothing to tell. Your turn!"**

**"Okay then..." then Nargul began to tell her story. "My mother was a water bender, and my father a fire bender. They fell in love while he was assigned to her tribe. Once they had me my father said his good byes. It is illegal for a water bender and fire bender to marry. Things were hard on my mother shortly after the birth of my sister, Nurdle. She got really sick. She made me promise that i would marry someone from the same tribe and not end up like her -nargul conjuered up water in one hand, and stared intently at it - so I have never really shown my true feelings. Things hurt to bad that way. Nurdle went off and I didnt know where to turn next but then one day on the beach i found two girls, badly injured."**

**"Damona and Nen?" Josh interupted.**

**Nargul hesitated. "Well, Damona was one of them...Anyways, after thinking it over we decided to go and save some poor cabbage producing town..."a sudden crashing noise then a naked mime streaked past the two on his way to see Sokka. Many 'get hims' and 'what the hells?' were heard after that.**

**"...Right, any way," Josh finally said. **

**"Ok, where me and Damona met Nen we over threw the town and have been together ever since," Nargul concluded after many interuptions... and the gay-ass mime.**

**"You do know I'm not from a Water Tribe, right ? Earth bending for me," Josh said.**

**"Yeah, but somethings are worth it," Nargul leaned in and Josh kissed her. For a momment the world stopped.**

**"I found you ..." Zuko was at a loss for words. The red headed beauty was kissing the amber-eyed dork. How could this be? **

**" NOOOOO! " he pulled them away and put them in a bamboo cage. (Nen: What the fuck? That's kind of...kinky...)**

**0o0o**

**Damona, for once in her life, was being quiet and seriously contemplating her situation. Her shoes lay abandoned on the chocolate dock next to her, and her feet dangled in the murky water. She was all alone. Not that she WANTED to fall in love, but she didn't want to be alone. Nargul was off somewhere sucking face with Joshy-poo, Sokka was with his precious '_Adias'_ shoe, and Nen was off somewhere, also sucking face, with some cute random guy she had found. So she was the only one left alone. God, Damona would be glad to see even the gay-ass mime! She would soon regret that thought, however, as suddenly the nude mime, still wearing his black and white painted face, streaked by. Ok, she thought fairly to herself. Maybe she WOULDN'T be glad to see the gay-ass mime...**

**0o0o**

**Nen was sitting in a bar, kissing a not-so-bad-looking guy when some one she did not expect came threw the door. His name was Michael. He had very short brown hair and blue eyes.**

**"0o0o0o0o0o0o! Nen, bad, bad nen," he said. Nen just rolled her eyes and went back to sucking face.**

**0o0o **

**Sokka had been sitting in a clearing next to the giant flying bison, gently stroking his precious shoe. (named Adias) When the mime came up.**

**"Oh Adias, my love, you hold in your non-existant hands the key to my fragile heart," Sokka whispered gently to Josh's poor, poor shoe. The mime gasped.**

**"Mimey!" Sokka had yelled on seeing him. "I didn't mean it! You know you're the only one for me!" But then Sokka noticed the hurt expression on Adias. "But...I didn't mean that either..." The mime fainted.(Nargul steals key board ) Sokka had to calm down. What was he doing, falling in love with mimes and inatimate objects. I mean, come on. He got some palm frauns and covered up the mime, then placed the shoe next to him. The mime and the shoe would wake up and love each other forever, with out some weird girl getting in the way. Sokka walked away without looking back. He headed straight for the dock. **

**0o0o**

**Damona sat at the end of the dock, still thinking things could be worse, after all: Zuko could love me she thought . **

**"Damona " someone said from behind her. She turned around and saw Sokka. She stood, and he ran down to embrace her. **

**Then he said,"Damona, there is somthing I have always wanted to tell you, ever since the first time you kicked my ass."**

**"What is that?" Damona asked him dreamily.**

**"You're weird," He leaned forward and hesitated. And then Damona made the most important decision of her life, she kissed him. ( With out Shadow's help )**

**0o0o**

**Damona: -strangles Nargul, then runs off screaming and crying(nargul steals keyboard ) sokka catches her (amazing how many times in this whole fanfic she is in is arms) "damn you"**

**nargul:aw come on damona admit it, you two were meant for each other **

**nen : very true, like I was just telling Nargul not to long ago: you two contrast to each other so much your perfect for each other - damona's not even listening just standing there in sokka's monkey/teddybear arms (see chapter 2)**

**nen: -steals keyboard from Nargul- but that's not true, Damona has run off, and it sounds as if she's banging her head against the wall...heh, heh...**

**Nargul: Please review! and i must ask, do you like the pairing? please tell me I NEED TO KNOW !**


	8. The Legend Of Sporky

Damona: -miffed-

Nen: -snickers- miffed?

Damona: -glares- damn it, Nen, yes, I do believe 'miffed' is what I typed

Nen: -raises eye brows- what ever you say...

Nargul: -eye brows completely disappear into bangs- what exactly did you mean when you said 'what ever' -

Nen: Oh God! -mauls Nargul-

Damona: this calls for more revenge on Nargul...

Nargul: oh come on, because I disrupted your sleep? I gave you MUSIC to make up for it!

Damona: No you didn't!

Nargul: Yes I did.

0o0o Flashback 0o0o

Nargul: - hands Damona a mixed cd- I'm sorry for waking you up!

0o0o End Flashback 0o0o

Damona: Oh yea...

Nen: Can I introduce this chapter now? can I can I can I?

Damona: -eyes get darker, and pulls out Sporky- do you recall rule number one, Nenith?

Nen: -to readers- Rule number one with Damona is: Don't piss her off.

Nargul: no, no, no, rule number one with Damona is: don't screw with her when she's pissed off.

Nen: Ah yes, 'don't piss her off' is rule number two... -recalls what happened to Nerdle, Nargul's sister, at the sleepover last night-

0o0o Another Damned Flashback 0o0o

Nerdle: -pokes Damona thirty two times, then throws a gumball at her head and steals the remote- MWAHAHAHA-

Damona: - hits Nerdle over the head with a chair, effectively rendering her unconcious, and puts said chair upside down over Nerdles limp body before sitting on it -

Nen: -collapses laughing-

Nargul: -walks into room, surveys scene, then walks back out again shaking head sadly-

0o0o End Flashback 0o0o

Damona: So heres chapter... -counts on fingers- DAMN, WE GOT A LOT OF CHAPTERS! here's chapter eight!

Chapter Eight: The Legand Of Sporky

The sun was just setting over the horizon when Nen managed to pry the random guy off of her to go and find Damona and Sokka, who were holding hands when she did find them.

"What the hell?" Nen somehow forced from her air hole, not able to hide the disgust on her face. Damona giggled. Sokka hit his head repeatedly; he may have liked her, for reasons beyond his comprehension (A/N Damona: -cough-Nar-cough-cough- Nargul: heh heh heh...) but Damona still anoyed the hell out of him.

"Hey, where's Nar?" Damona asked, finally realizing the red head wasn't there, mainly because Josh hadn't left Nargul's side since they landed there and he insulted and hit Damona whenever near.

Nen paled. "She's not with you?" Damona shook her head.

0o0o

"For the love of God, could you at the very least stop making out while you're my hostage?" Zuko yelled, throwing multiple fireballs at the caves' dank wall. Josh cackled like a hyenia (A/N Damona: I just finally made the connection between Joshes laugh and an animal: he sounds like a fucking hyenia! Nen: heh heh...) and Nargul just rolled her eyes and ran long slender fingers through her auburn hair. Just then Aang and Katara rounded the corner giggling, then stopped dead in their tracks, eyes wide, when they saw Nargul and Josh in the (bamboo!) cage.

0o0o

"Where the hell are they?" Nen yelled frustratedly, pacing back and forth in a small clearing. Just then Damona ran out from where she was hiding behind Appa, screaming " CAN'T YOU SEE? THEY'RE PICKING US OFF ONE BY ONE!"

Nen rolled her eyes and turned to Sokka, "Can't you control your girlfriend?" Sokka gave her a look that clearly said 'how many years have you known her? yea right, control her...that's the monkey with the symbols in her heads' job.' Nen nodded her head in understanding, then plopped down on the ground and started braiding her hair.

"...I like braids...," Damona's muffled voice came from somewhere above them in one of the huge, gnarled, ancient oak trees that surrounded the clearing.

"Well, good for you then!"

"Really?" Nen rolled her eyes. Sokka shook his head sadly, and Damona fell out of her tree (A/N in more ways than one...) and crawled over to Sokka to cuddle more. They had been doing that a lot in the past few hours; it gave Nen the overwhelming urge to set them both on fire...

Damona then pulled out of Sokka's grasp and crawled over a few feet to start a fire, grabbing a few of Joshes shoes from seemingly nowhere to fuel it. Sokka winced, but no one seemed to take any notice.

"And now...," Damona said, giving another of her slightly psychotic, cerial-killer like grin as Nen flicked the back of her head," to tell the legend of the legendary Sporky, the one Spork to rule them all..." Sokka discretely twirled a finger around his head in an insane motion.

"...and in the darkness, bind them..."

"Huh?"

"Better not to ask," Nen said wisely.

"No, really, this sounds like something boring enough to put me to sleep..." Nen laughed and Damona growled.

"Well...," Nen started, finally finishing braiding her dark, shoulder length hair and lying down on her stomach," Sporky is kind of a legend among the children of Mioushi. That's what us Marauders were searching for when we ran into you-"

"Sporky is THE most powerful doomsday device ever! It has the power to control the hair color of everyone on the planet! Just IMAGINE what we could do to Mel!" Damona interupted excitedly.

"And...," Nen said, emerald eyes shining in sheer joy of the thought," you can eat a kick-ass amount of macoronni, pudding, and just about any other spork consumed good with it."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Sounds absolutely _amazing_. I mean WOW. Really."

"Glad you see it our way!" Damona said, draping an arm over Sokka's shoulder. Sokka rolled his eyes, and Nen screamed, grabbed a stick, stuck it into the fire, and proceeded to chase a screaming pair of Sokka and Damona into a dark, wet cave.

0o0o

"Wow...kinky!" Nen said delightedly after her, Sokka, and Damona had been thrown into the bamboo cage that held the rest of the group. Nargul stuck her tongue out and pushed Joshes arm off her shoulder.

"Now, I don't want any of you trying to escape while I get my firebenders!" Zuko commanded as he stalked of.

"Man, is he stupid or what!" Josh cackled. Damona agreed as she threw a fiery punch at one of the poles of the cage, and Nargul and Katara proceeded to put it out with some waterbending so the rest could climb through the hole.

"Well, now that that's done!" Aang beamed," we can continue with our journey!"

"To find the legendary Sporky of the legendary lengend of the legend of Sporky!" Nen, Damona, and Nargul blurted out at the same time to receive odd looks from everyone else.

"Well...I guess that too...," Katara said doubtfully.

"Huffah!" (A/N Nargul: you know; Robin Hood's word noise thing of victory in that one Robin Hood movie?) Damona, Nargul, and Nen yelled victoriously, once again, in unison. They received more odd looks as the rest of the group began edging away slowly.

0o0o

"Just hold on, there's one more thing I have to do before we leave," Damona yelled over her shoulder while running towards Cearoke.

0o0o

"My town!" Josh screamed while flying away from the melted mass of chocolate goo that had once been Cearoke and attempting to strangle Damona. Sokka vaguley attempted to stop him from murdering Damona, to no avail as of yet, Nen just sat there laughing her ass off, and Nargul's face had turned as red as her hair all the way up to her roots; she FUCKING BURNED her boyfriends town down!

0o0o

Nen: Wow...that was short

Damona: -puts Nargul in front of her to protect her from the tomatoes the readers are surely throwing at them- but on the plus side (Nargul: -gets hit in the face with a pear- OW!) we reaveled an important part of the Marauder's journey!

Nargul: AND we're planning a sequel!

Nen: Yea, so tell us in a review about how much longer you want this story to be, and if you want to hear of Damona's demented past in this story or the next!

Damona: and as always, please review (or else!) and suggestions are always warmly welcomed!

Nargul: Wow! that's alot of fucking exclamation marks!

Nen: Yea!

Damona: ...legendary Sporky of the legendary legend of the legend of Sporky...heh heh..

Nargul: ah yes, and Sporky does much more, but all shall be revealed in good time!

Nen, Mona, and Nar: Huffah!


	9. Minions

Nargul: Ok, FIRST, you make my boyfriend the fucking mayor of CHOCOLATE TOWN! And THEN, you MELT chocolate town! -strangles Damona-

Damona: h-hel-l-pp ...

Nen: heh heh heh...Can I help?

Nargul: Sure! -hands Damona over to Nen-

Damona: No fair- -Nen starts strangling her-

Nen: and now...Chapter nine!

Nargul: no, no, no, no, no, no, no! We have to give them some clue as to what's going to happen here!

Nen: says who?

Nargul:...good point!

Damona: -passes out-

Chapter 9: Minions

"DAMN it's cold here!" Damona was getting some pretty odd looks and pretty rude gestures now that they had finally reached the North Pole, her being a Firebender and all. And not to mention that...she was FREEZING! I mean, recalling how much skin she was showing with the slit skirt and corset, add in the fact she kept on slipping over the ice, she was in crumby mood, unfortunately for Sokka.

0o0o Flashback! 0o0o

_Sokka leaned forward and attempted to kiss Damona to comfort her; Damona conjured up a fireball and started chasing Sokka until he finally jumped into the freezing cold ocean to hide._

0o0o End Flashback! 0o0o

"How about I heat things up...?" Damona grinned and conjoured up another fireball.

"NO!" Nargul protested, grabbing Damona by the shoulders."Remember this place? REMEMBER! We LIKE these people? Do you?" Damona nodded slowly, memories rushing back to her; waking up on an ice shelf the people here called the beach after the ship crashed, her younger sister lying next to her.

"MY PUBLIC!" Damona screeched, the people now smiling as they recognized her, small children around eight running up to hug her. She had been somewhat the village idiot, but a lovable one. It had taken a while for 'her public' to recognize her because, last time they saw her, she was thirteen years old with waist length hair; now it was hacked off up to her ears. Nargul just rolled her eyes as Damona and her minions fell to the ground in a heap of giggles and started to slowly roll down hill, which they had yet to notice.

"SISSY!" a girl who looked remarkably like Nargul, but with blonde hair and dark skin, sudenly attached herself to Nargul's back effectively launching them down the hill faster than Damona and her minions, who stopped mid-roll and sat on the hill in a row with popcorn they seemingly pulled out of mid-air to watch Nargul and the girl fall into the ocean below.

"NERDLE!" Nargul screamed and turned around to see her half sister, Nerdle, smiling broadly at her.

0o0o

"I'm so glad you came back for me sissy, because that note you and Mona left made it seem like you didn't like me at all and were never coming back for me, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, EVER, because of that part of that note that said 'we hate you you anoying little bitchy brat and we hope you get eaten by the Unagi' even though I have NO CLUE what a Unagi is, and are you hungry, because I'm hungry, I BET you're hungry!" ...and run-on sentences like these were what an excited Nerdle had been spurting out since Nargul and her had gotten rescued from the Arctic Ocean.

"You know, I had thought you were just being cruel when you said you and Nargul had abandoned Nerdle, but now...I think I understand," Katara leaned over and whispered to Damona, who was busy stuffing her face with blubbered seal jerky. Nen was trying hard not to puke.

"How can you even LOOK at that stuff knowing what it is, much less _eat_ it!"

"Well I did kind of have to live hear for two years with Nar before we went to Mioushi..." Damona paused her binge eating to say. Just then, Nargul walked in wearing what she had before she left, which was kind of shocking considering it almost never stopped snowing where they were now. It was a long tank top the same color as her eyes with the symbol of the Water Tribes' over her heart and a dark blue trim of waves going around the bottom of the tunic-like shirt, and long, baggy, dark blue pants. Her long red hair fell down her back in two braids with a navy blue ribbon laced through each. Josh whistled and everybody else's eyes widened, except Damona who was used to it anyways and was licking her fingers.

"Wow...," Aang said, his eyes greatly resembling saucers.

"That looks almost like a tribe leaders outfit," Katara said softly.

"That's because it is...Is there any more jerky?" Damona asked casually as Nerdle collapsed in a giggle fit at the mortified look on Nargul's face.

"DAMNIT, MONA! You weren't supposed to tell them!"

"Well they would of found out eventually, I mean, come on, we're in your own tribe!"

"Then you won't mind if I tell them _your_ past!" Damona's face drained of color, and she stood up threatiningly.

"You wouldn't sink that low."

"Watch me!" Nargul said triumphantly as Damona started to transform; her eyes got darker, and small black veins began to appear on her face.

"Sweet!" Nen yelled, following Shadow who had just walked out of the tent they were in, after grabbing a sharp, scalding hot fire poker, of course.

"So...what IS Damona's past?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, like I'm actually going to tell you."

"Is it something that might come back to haunt all of us?"

"...uh...maaaaaaaaybe..."

"TELL THEM! TELL THEM! TELL THEM!" Nerdle was chanting, marching around Nargul with a picket sign that said 'tell them' in dark blue paint that she had just painted. Nargul's eye started twitching again.

"FINE, DAMNIT! I'LL TELL, AS LONG AS SOMEONE MAKES HER SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Nerdle beamed and sat down, and Damona's minions suddenly popped up in a circle around Nargul, popcorn in hand.

"Is it story time or something?" Nen started to ask, but was cut of at 'story' when a freckled dark skinned minion in pigtails shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. So after she said the word story it came out more like 'tyfea re uming.'

"After my mom died when I was eleven, I took a walk out on the beach, and as most of you know," here Nargul stopped to glare daggers at the minions who were 'ahhh'ing." Found two girls unconcious on the ice shelf thingamabob, heh heh, I love that word...but as I was saying! They were the daughters of a Fire Nation ambassador, and the ship they were on had been crashed the night before. The older one was my age, the other looked to be around six, and while both had a pretty bad case of hypothermia, the younger had severe head injuries from the crash. One of them was the girl we all know and love today-"

"Oh! Who were they, who were they, who were they!" asked Nerdle, jumping up and down in her excitement. Nargul calmly walked over and hit her sister upside the head, walked back to her spot, and sat down. Josh clapped.

"Ok, one, Nerdle you IDIOT, you were there when I brought them back! And two...the older one was Damona." Here people gasped and a few disbelieveing 'no!'s were heard among the crowd, but Nargul just shook her head with a solemn expression on her face as if to say 'yes, young grasshoppers, yes it is true.'

"Who was the younger one...?" Nen asked slowly.

"The younger one was her sister. We did the best we could to save her, but we were to late. Damona had woken up shortly when I found her, but slipped into a coma a few minutes after for the next two weeks. When she woke up, her sister had already died, and she hasn't stopped blaming herself since." Sokka and Nen got up at the same time, but the doorway was too small for them to both get by at once so they both got stuck and started yelling some...very rude things at each other, to say the least. Luckily, Damona's some thirty-two minions dropped their popcorn and rose as one to go comfort their master, forcing Nen and Sokka out of the doorway. They just got a little trampled on and knocked unconscious in the process.

0o0o

Damona: -tear- I am sorry, Myst172, for letting you down with my non-pervertedness history! -starts sobbing- PLEASE FORGIVE ME!...but I can try and add pervertedness!

Nen:...

Nargul:... right.

Nen: Now we're going to acknoledge our reviewers for chapter eight! surprisingly!

Nargul:

to **Hyper Kitty- um...sorry, no the story did not end. bummer, I know, eh? eh, eh, eh? lol, sorry, that end conversation about the sequel might have been kind of confusing. We're just planning out a sequel now that we officially know where this story is going.**

Nen:

to **ipodchick- I LOVE SHADOW TOO! lol. we actually LISTENED to a suggestion! amazing, no?**

Damona:

to **Teya Yashitoda- ohh...I like that revenge! ...-mutters darkly about how she's going to get Sporky before anyone else-**

Nargul: LIKE HELL YOU ARE!

Damona: hell-like MWAHAHAHA, yes, that's the plan! anyways, a special thanks also to

**AnimeLover45**

**darkestsoul**

**(nargul because for some odd reason she keeps on reviewing to her own FUCKING STORY!)**

**Myst172**

**Everto Angelus (the first person to review to almost everything)**

Damona: so please review-

Nen: if you want-

Nargul: a response-

Damona: to that review-

Nen: why the hell-

Nargul: are we finishing each others sentences? HA! My own sentence! OH! TWO whole sentences! THREE -continues rambling-

Damona: also, our -gets deathglares from fellow Marauders- ok MY goal is to get 100 reviews by the fifteenth chapter

Nen: so PLEASE review if you read this, because Mona's gonna be whining to us if she doesn't get to her goal!


	10. The Drinking Frenzy

Damona: -whines- Idunwannadotehwisclaimer! WAAAAANNNNHHHH! WAAAAAANNNNNNHHHHH!

Nen: -smacks Damona upside the head so she stops crying- Oh for the love of GOD Damona! Stop crying! You're annoying the hell outta both of us!

Nargul: -pries the ear plugs out from her ears and marks her place in her book- Did she stop crying?

Damona: What do you think?

Nen: I'll just do the disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender, any material done by Robin Williams, or The Ring. K? I thought so.

Nargul: -jumps out of chair and hides under her bed at hearing the Ring- the ring? -cowers-

Damona and Nen: heh heh heh...

Damona : next arena of business NAR YOU MUST STOP REVIEWING OUR CHAPPIES WE WRITE THEM TOGETHER !YOU DONT NEED TO REVIEW IT !

Nargul: butI do ... and I'm sorry, but I wont stop ! -thinks about making an evil video tape-

Chapter... 10: The Drinking frenzy

Shadow walked around the now mostly-deserted village, (people could recognize by this point when Damona became Shadow; it had happened enough times) the few people left walking the streets clearing a large path for her. Nen had went back to the tent some time ago to hear of Damona's sordid past, which didn't become perverted until she met Nar. Suddenly, something caught her dark, slanted eye; a soldier, leaning against a house, asleep on his shift. A lop-sided smirk graced Shadow's lips and she dragged him off behind the house.

0o0o

_Sokka screamed like a girl who broke an acrylic nail he was being push into a large fire by Nar and Nen who didn't quite look like themselves _

_"Mrs. . Nesbet please no call it off I swear I'll never talk to that weird girl again " Damona winced from behind the bush sokka had not called her that weird girl since they were enemies she fingered the ring on the fourth finger on her left hand and tried with_ _all her heart not to take that ring and shove it up his ass. "Damona ! help "_

_"she cant her you know you silly boy " damona rushed from the bushes and suddenly felt something pierce her arm _

_she fell to the ground Mrs. Nesbet was holding a gun and it was a big one._

_She started speaking in a British accent," I was wondering when you would join us, Shadow."_

_"Ok, one you old HAG, I'm Damona right now. Two... THANK YOU! I ALWAYS WANTED AN ARM PIERCING!" Damona hugged herself while Mrs. Nesbet, who had possessed Nen, eyed her suspiciously as if trying to size up whether or not she was even smart enough to PRETEND to be even more idiotic then she was to get out of trouble._

_Nargul just stood there in a trance, swaying back and forth in the wind, and Sokka was hitting his head on a wall that had appeared out of no where. Mrs. Nesbet aimed the gun at Damona after deciding no one could possibly be that stupid, then did the little clicky thing with the gun and-_

0o0o

Damona woke up screaming, half naked and lying beside a soldier behind a house. Damona growled out something that sounded remarkably like 'I HATE you... (to Shadow)' when she noticed the soldier staring at her hopefully.

"Go fuck yourself," she said venomously, and the soldier ran off, whimpering. There was a rustling from the bushes. Just then Nen, Josh, and Sokka walked around the corner and noticed Damona sitting there, silently fuming, half naked in the snow.

"Damnit, I missed Shadow AGAIN!" Nen dropped to her knees slowly and made a quiet sobbing noise. Sokka rolled his eyes and Josh went over to help Damona up.

"Damona, I didn't know your past was so horrible...," Josh started quietly, and Damona's expression softened a little. Maybe they could finally call it a truce? "but... HA HA!" Josh doubled over laughing, his face turning beet red all the way up to his dark roots. Damona pulled a bar stool out of thin air and thwacked him over the head with it.

"Can I help you? That looks like fun." Nen said while smiling, actually FUCKING SMILING, not smirking, and leaning against the pale colored wall of the house. Damona nodded and smiled back, and Nen pulled a whip out of her pocket, emerald eyes dancing. Josh stop laughing and his eyes widened in fear; he let out a very feminine scream and ran off to find Nargul for protection. Just then a nude old man came out into his back yard and shook his fist threateningly at the laughing group of teens.

"Ye'all gert outta my ding-danged yard, ya hear me?" he yelled at their retreating backs.

0o0o

nar was in a deserted bar well except for the drunken ass hole who thought she would actually get into the back of his truck . she was bored ,playing with water droplet on the bar , and tired of drinking; it had no effect except for a pink that was on her cheeks .

"so like I have a truck and it like moves would you like to see it ? you know like a truck you know it moves it like goes vroom vroom ? so you want to go to my trunk ?"

"no "

"what ?"

"is there water in your ears or something I said no " he started to attempted to pull her off her stool Nargul conjured a huge jet of water sending the guy flying across the room nar turned around to see a very impressed looking josh

"um so yeah like um hi ?"

"hi . do you know how to drive a gulf cart ? "

"you betcha " josh open the door before giving that guy one more look I hope nar never gets that pissed off at me he thought.

0o0o

Nen, Damona, and Nargul were standing in a deserted ice shelf a little out of town the next day, talking about random crap.

"Damnit Nar, I didn't mean random crap LITTERALLY when I asked you guys out here to talk!" Damona yelled frustrated. Nen had a perplexed look on her face, as if she, too, didn't understand. Damona's head was starting to hurt; they were making her think and it SUCKED.

"But...you specifically said, I remember, 'come on you guys, I have to talk to you about some -random CRAP-' ...I REMEMBER!" Damona shook her head sadly and gave up on thinking.

"Just... do we have to really keep talking about crap?" Nen complained, sitting Indian style on the ground. Nargul's face suddenly darkened, and water started accumulating around her.

"But... I do. And I'm sorry...BUT IT WON'T STOP!" Nargul pushed her red hair out of her eyes, looking incredibly like Samara, and a huge tidal wave rushed up behind her. Nar spread her arms out wide and yelled "FLY MY PRETTY'S! FLLLLLYYYYYYY!" The wave parted around Nargul and came rushing up in a mass of blue, taking Nen and Damona up with it. Nen struggled desperately, trying to find her way to the surface to breathe in the freezing arctic waters. It felt like it was piercing her skin it was so cold. Damona, on the other hand, had forced her way to the bottom and was struggling to evaporate all the water around her, effectively making a small air pocket in the rushing water. Finally, some ten minutes later, the water receded enough for Nen and Damona to wade back over to Nargul.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Nen yelled, majorly pissed.

Nargul shrugged. "I'm sorry... I can't help it..." she said quietly, averting her ice blue eyes.

"YES YOU CAN!" Damona yelled, and Nargul's face clouded over in thought.

"Oh yea... heh heh, sorry 'bout that!" Nargul beamed, and those little veins that pop up on peoples forehead in mangas suddenly appeared all over Nen and Damona's head. Finally Damona and Nen just sighed and they all made their way back to town. They were far too used to Nar's murder attempts to be truly upset.

0o0o

it happen again I don't know what it is but it is becoming more frequent nar was deep deep deep in thought and didn't even notice when josh came over kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her waist something happened today that shouldn't of even happen the first time it did that day on the beach, that first day she met Damona .but hell what was it ? it was like she was just a passerby watching herself try and kill her friends . she was used to voices in her head but this one was more persistent than even her conscience .

"sweety ? " the fire lit joshes eyes and face wonderfully but he looked worried .

"huh oh sorry just thinking "

"with what ? " Nar smiled and got only a inch away from josh's face and then spurted water on his face

"I'LL GET YOU !" It was just couple flirting Sokka and Damona were curled up in one corner and laughing their asses off . Nen was drinking straight tequila and smiling warmly as they all watched Nar and josh chase each other around and around and around in circles josh finally caught Nargul around the waist and they both fell down on the ground. You could just hear some old guy singing 'What a Wonderful World' from somewhere across the lake. a nude singing old guy ran right through this wonderful Kodak moment and then the tequila shots started it was hard at first to get nen to let go of the bottle but after she under stood why ...

Two hours later and sixty-two shots of Jose' Quarvoe later, Damona was standing in the middle of a large circle and pole dancing. The rest of the group were swaying back and forth in the circle, lifting small candles above their heads and singing ' The drinking song ' made up by mona , nar and nen

_WE LIKE OUR WHISKEY STRAIGHT!_

_WE KNOW JACK, JOSE' AND OUR GOOD BUDDY CAPTAIN MORGAN_

_WE LIKE OUR RUM FIRST RATE_

_WE KNOW OUR HEADS WILL HURT IN THE MORNIN'_

_BUT HEY_

_WE DON'T CARE TODAY!_

_RUM ,MARGARITAS ,WHISKY, BLOODY MARYS, PINA-COLODAS_

_RUM ,MARGARITAS ,WHISKY, BLOODY MARYS, PINA-COLODAS_

_RUM ,MARGARITAS ,WHISKY, BLOODY MARYS, PINA-COLODAS_

_RUM ,MARGARITAS ,WHISKY, BLOODY MARYS, PINA-COLODAS_

_RUM ,MARGARITAS ,WHISKY, BLOODY MARYS, PINA-COLODAS_

_D-D-D-D-DARQUIRIS D-D-D-D-DARQUIRIS D-D-D-D-DARQUIRIS _

_D-D-D-D-DARQUIRIS _

YEA!

WORK DAYS OVER

IT'S TIME FOR A DRINK

DONT HAVE TO BE SOBER

DONT HAVE TO THINK

BUT HEY

WE DONT CARE TODAY

_RUM ,MARGARITAS ,WHISKY, BLOODY MARYS, PINA-COLODAS_

_RUM ,MARGARITAS ,WHISKY, BLOODY MARYS, PINA-COLODAS_

_RUM ,MARGARITAS ,WHISKY, BLOODY MARYS, PINA-COLODAS_

_RUM ,MARGARITAS ,WHISKY, BLOODY MARYS, PINA-COLODAS_

_RUM ,MARGARITAS ,WHISKY, BLOODY MARYS, PINA-COLODAS_

_D-D-D-D-DARQUIRIS D-D-D-D-DARQUIRIS D-D-D-D-DARQUIRIS _

_D-D-D-D-DARQUIRIS _

YEA!

0o0o Later 0o0o

"MY HEAD! IT BURNNNNNNNNSSS!" Damona screamed, still a bit drunk. Nen was starting to wonder if she had alcohol poisoning. Sokka came up behind Damona and wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

"RAAAAAAPPPPEEEE!"

"no, no hunny! AHHHH!" Damona was, once again, chasing Sokka around outside with a torch. Nargul and Josh were splitting a brownie and Nar was absolutely murdering hers. Josh stopped eating for a minute and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriends behavior; odd slurping noises could be heard and when she noticed Josh looking at her she clutched her half of the brownie close and a low growl emitted from her mouth. Josh set his brownie down on the ground next to her and backed away slowly, leaving Nar to devour that, too.

"fngpfvl;fgjb?" nar said she swallowed and stood up swatted the sand off her ass and then followed josh he was hiding behind a bush and jumped out and grabbed nar around the waist it took a second for nar to realize it was josh and then they started kissing

kamp

nen drinks something Damona concocted for hangovers and pray that she wasn't still drunk .nen thought about going and getting the two love birds but she didn't think she could handle it any more they were just too mushy she might puke

"I guess she wasn't drunk I feel as good as nar's horse named fart and that is saying something."

0o0o

Damona: so0o0o0o...

Nen: -clutches brownie she found somewhere on the floor-

Nar: nen, you do realize... that's not really a brownie...

Nen: -eyes widen and she spits it out all over- Ew. Ew. Ew. EW. EW...Ew.

Nar: also…this was kinda raced through spell check so…yeah.

Damona: yea. So, to our ever-so-loyal-readers, we hope this chapter was an exceptional apology for the whole 'seriousnesses' -shudders- last chappie...

Nen: To

**Time and Fate- Yea, no-it was SUPPOSED to be serious. Ya see, this story is supposed to have something resembling a plot, according to Mona, so as a result some chappies have to be serious. Hopefully no one will have to go through THAT again...-mutters darkly-**

Nar:

**Everto Angelus- -offers medicated cookie- Hope this helps with your hand!**

Mona:

**AnimeLover45- W0o0oT! We...kinda missed each other online, methinks...yea. .**

Nen:

**Myst172- HI!**

Nar:

**Teya Yashitoda- -devours (hopefully) non-medicated cookies. damnit- you got Mona obsessed with medicated cookies! I came over earlier and when she offered me cookies... it didn't turn out too well. -sigh-**

Mona:

**ipodchick- you see, it's because they have a VERY strange relationship. When I'm upset, I take it out on Sokka. If I'm in this story, I hurt him. If I'm writing another Avatar fic, I make the other characters pick on him. aren't I a great girlfriend? -beams- (to Sokka) I LOVE YOU HUNNY!**

**Sokka: SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH!**

**Mona: see? We love each other.**

Nen:

**NenRulerOfPockeySporks- gee...I wonder who that brilliant reviewer could be? -gets death glares from Mona and Nar- What? I got bored...**

Nargul: -sharpens blade of knife she's holding josh starts inching away- and to our DARLING readers who don't review -fingers blade- hope to see you soon !


	11. Nen's Masked Stranger

Damona: I…can't… fucking _believe_ you somehow managed to review. ON **MY ** account…

Nen: -reporter voice- it's day two at Mona's house, and tempers are rising. For those of you who STILL haven't bothered to read the reviews, Nar's been leaving reviews continuously and it's really starting to piss Damona off-

Damona: You mean like you are…?

Nen: -acts like she didn't hear her- but the final straw came during this very sleepover in the same exact room we're typing in. Damona left the room for five minutes and Nar… well, Nar reviewed again. AND insulted Mona's mama in it! -crowd gasps and starts yelling 'Jerry, Jerry!'-

Jerry: -walks onto stage, waving and smiling to the crowd when Nen suddenly lunges at him with spork in hand- AHHHHHH!

Nen: YOU **BASTARD!** This is MY show! Got it? -fingers spork threateningly-

Jerry: -nods with a terrified exspression on his face. The crowd goes silent for a moment, then starts screaming 'NEN! NEN!' once Jerry scampers back offstage-

Nen: -bows- thank ye, thank ye, I know you love me, who doesn't? -giggles innocently and throws spork behind her where Jerry was trying to sneak up on her with an iron skillet and it hits him square on the nose-

Nargul: This… -twitches- scares me…

Damona: GOOD! Be afraid Nar, be very afraid. Watch your back -gives evil eye-

Nar: riiiiiiiiight….. -backs away slowly-

Nen: -pushes Nar and Mona into big plushy purple chairs, and then pulls a microphone out of thin air- So, how does all this make you FEEL? Nar, Damona? -holds microphone two inches away from Narguls face, then pulls it away when she starts to answer- Mona? -puts microphone two inches away from her face, but before she can pull it away Damona lunges at her, foam spewing from her mouth -

Nar: and... to the story -Nen screams in background- um, CHAPTER ELEVEN! -runs out of the way as the crowd starts throwing their chairs at her, screaming their heads off-

Chapter Eleven: Nen's Masked Stranger

Nargul lifted an elegant white hand and started scratching her neck until it bled. Then her arm, then her leg, then her foot, then her ass. "DAMN BUGS!" she screamed frustrated as Damona sent a small stream of fire right past her ear to fry a bug. (A/N Damona: peanut butter is good... Nen: -thwacks Damona upside the head- APOLOGIZE! Damona: NEVA! -runs into the night screaming-) Just then Sokka pushed the flap of the tent aside and cautiously made his way inside; his clothes were all burned up.

"Hunny... are you sober now?" Sokka asked, placing his hands palm-up in the air slowly. Damona giggled.

"I swear, it's the damn tequila!" Nargul yelled as she went back to scratcing the nape of her neck. Damona's face suddenly contorted in anger.

"How DARE you blame the alcohol! The alcohol shall be worshipped!" Nen rolled her eyes from HER (she had officially staked it out) corner while tying her dark hair up.

"How else do you explain all the bug bites, huh? We're in the fucking NORTH POLE!" Nargul exclaimed, hands on her hips in a way very similar to that of which a mother's who was explaining something simple to their small child. Josh came up behind her and sneaked his arms around her waist, stretching his fingers over her stomach. Damona suddenly started hyperventilating.

"You're- you're pregnat!" she yelled. Nargul rolled her eyes and turned around to kiss Josh; Nen collapsed laughing. .

"God you people are inbasiles " Nar grabbed Joshes hand and they walked out of the tent.

"Don't let them get to you," Josh said, examaning a near by sign that read :

Talanther Grand Ball

Age : 12 - 50

Dress: formal

Escort: required

Music:request greatly encouraged

Date : every night this week

hope to see you there

The first thing that went through Josh's mind after he read that poster was 'DAmn these people have a lot of requirements...' The second was 'wait- Talanther IS the name of this town, right?' The third was 'I wonder if there will be alcohol there... heh heh...' And then, when he finally noticed Nargul staring up at him with her piercing blue gaze and tapping her foot impatiently, he said and thought at exactly the same time "Oh shit, she's gonna want me to ask her!Hey Nar... wanna go to that ball thingy with me?" Nar beamed and kissed him on the cheek.

0o0o

Sokka walked by the same poster two hours after Josh and Nargul had walked off, smiling and holding hands. At first he walked right past it; then he did a double take and ran back to it, standing in front of it in open-mouthed terror. It was one thing to be seeing Damona privately; it was a whole 'nother thing being seen in PUBLIC with her. 'How do Nen and Nar do it' he thought to himself, shaking his head in pitty. He was just about to run off and go under cover untill this whole ball madness thing was over, when Jaw's music started to play. That could only mean one thing: Damona had been reading it over his shoulder the whole time and was standing right behind him now.

Sokka risked turning around, very slowly, to see that Damona was standing behind him. She was gaping at the poster starry-eyed, that perverted cerial killer smile of hers creeping over her lips once more.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Sokka yelled, waving his hands in front of Damona's face for emphasice. But he was too late. Damona slowly turned her gaze on Sokka, and in that instant he knew he would have to take her. He dropped onto his knees in emotional agony. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

0o0o

"Ok, there's ball and I have no one to go with," Nen covered her face with her hands.

"Um... are you ok? " At first Nen thought it was Micheal and was going to twack him in the stomach, but she looked closer and realized it was someone new, and couldn't possibly be Micheal because if possible this guy was way different (A/N Damona: and taller...oh yea, and we're eating roasted peanut butter over here .)

"Yeah I'll be fine," she almost lost her cool there for a moment " I just need another drink, you want one? " she ordered two drinks without his answer. She had her icy bitch voice going now .

"Um... actually, I dont drink " Nen stared at him aghast. He shrugged and sipped the drink to show he would attempt to make this work.

"Fine, more for me " Nen lifted the glass.

"You dont **need** any more," he said, taking the glass from her and ordering two coffee's.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? "

"I am cod fish! The great cod fish, as far as the bartender is concered, but you can call me..."

"Asshole?"

"Not quite, how about your date to the ball ?" he asked in a slightly hopeful tone.

"What makes you think I would go to the ball with you?" she couldn't even see him, she didnt know what he looked like, just that he wasn't Micheal.

"Well, I am handsome, charming ..."

"An ass?"

"Among other things," he said "here" he pushed a mask into her hand "Wear this and I will know its you. "

"What, so you just wander around with a mask in your pocket hoping you'll meet a cute girl ? What the hell is wrong with you? " He laughed.

"You see, I know who you are and I knew you would be here. Your friend, Josh, I beleive it was told me you'd be here. Any way, we're old school buddies."

"Ah, all the more reason for me to kick your ass." He winced.

"Well, maybe you could wait until after the ball?"

"Maybe." He opened the door; it was snowing out side and he walked out into the dark, cold night .

0o0o

The next day Nargul, Nen, and Damona were sitting outside on the same ice shelf where Nar had tried to kill them a few days back, drunk off their ass. At some point Shadow had taken over and Nen had passed out, the still-falling snow starting to bury her.

"I just... just don't," here Nargul hiccupped, very upset over what had started back up again. " I don't get angry, but suddenly it's all like-like- it's like (hiccupps again) there's this voice in my head man, and it- it's stronger than my own conscience... I don't understand it..." Shadow burped when she finished and they both burst into giggles for the next few minutes.

"Well it sounds like to me," Shadow said, blinking furiously and very dizzy, " That you little missy have yourself a darkside on your hands. Just- just like focus all your negative feelings and if you're anything like that ditz Damona then another person will come out." Nargul was too drunk to realize that this was Shadow's plan. Shadow had secretly been plotting with Meleth, to get Nar to let her out.

When Nargul finally spoke she sounded disorientated and kept on pausing in the oddest places as if she would fall asleep. "Ok then- Shadow- I-'ll try... ok? -you- gotta give- me CREDIT for trying, kk Shadow?" Shadow burst out laughing and fell on her side. Nargul closed her eyes and thought about earlier when Josh stood there staring at the poster for two hours straight and later swore that it couldn't have been more than 30 seconds. Suddenly... the voice came back. It sounded almost like her own, normal enough, but it got louder until it sounded like she herself was screaming. It felt like the voice was trying to rip itself out of her mind, and she could feel herself being pushed back, paralyzed. She could still see through her eyes but... she was dead to the world. The voice made her look different, too. Her hair started to shrink back into her head, all the way up to her ears and her eyes became a dark, mysterious ocean blue.

"I've been born!" Meleth cryed, tears of joy falling from her eyes. "Into... a world of idiots. They're not too bright, are they?"

"You learn to love 'em" Shadow said. They both busted out laughing and started rolling down the hill. Nen suddenly woke up and squinted down into 'Nargul's' eyes, suddenly hysteric.

"You're eyes!v Your eyes! THere's a fucking tidal wave in your eyes!" Nen screamed, rolling around on the ground and clutching her face. She looked back up into them again. "Oh wait, nevermind. It's gone."

"We can fix that, ya know" Shadow said, smirking. "That's a 10-4 rubber ducky." Meleth nodded.

"Duck, duck goose creepy fire chick!"

"...that wasn't in the code..."

"I added it." Shadow sent a huge stream of fire out at Nen causing her back into hysterics, which Meleth quickly exstinguieshed with ANOTHER huge freakin' tidal wave.

"Shit, not AGAIN!" Nen yelled in anguish, collapsing in a messy drunken heap. Shadow burst out laughing, but Meleth collapsed and transformed back into Nargul.

"Poor Meleth; the first time is always tough." Shadow sat back down and started drinking again.

0o0o

Nen: Ok, we weren't gonna do ANOTHER dark side, but Nar wanted one-

Damona: and Shadow was getting lonely. She just wouldn't shut the hell up about it.

Nar: So... yeah. Deal with it.

Damona: Bitch : P

Nar: Aidian-

Damona: -lunges- YOU SWORE NEVA TO USE MY FIRST NAME! NEVVVVVAAAAA!

Nar: Fine. I already know who I can get to say it so neh!

Nen: And sorry that we can't answer reviews in this chappie, we didn't have access to the internet when we wrote this...

Damona: and I'm too damn lazy and sugar-high to bother putting this through spell check so...

Shadow: -pulls out a batch of medicated cookies- So unless you want me to fucking force feed you these, REVIEW DAMNIT! (except you Nar. Remember: Damona complains to ME 'bout these things... -mutters darkly-)

Nar, Nen and Damona: Review please!


	12. The Tallanther Grand Ball Thingy

Nen: you... created me a masked stranger? WHAT THE HELL? HE WASN'T EVEN WEARING A MASK!

Nargul: How would you know, you couldn't even see him!

Nen: ... you still didn't specify how he was masked.

Damona: he was, er- masked by the darkness! Yes, that's it! -her and Nargul shake head vigorously-

Nen: riiiiight. For helping Nargul I shall now help her expose your true name, Hannikan! I AM YOUR FATHER! -Nar and Damona back away slowly, eyebrows raised-

Nargul: uh- Nen? You do realize that's not the line, right?

Nen: Yea, I just felt like saying that

Nargul: ok then. Ya' know, I've decided that having a dark side isn't too pleasant, so if we could just forget that little fiasco at the end of last chapter-

Damona: -laughs manically and does something which theater students sometimes refer to as 'milking the giant cow,' where the villain throws his or her head back, fists clenched and arms over head while commonly screeching something along the lines of MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! ha!- eah, eah, eah! Too late now, I can't exactly get rid of Shadow that easily.

Nargul: -whines and puts out lower lip- but you never said it _hurt_ having a dark side...

Nen: Yes she did

0o0o Flashback 0o0o

_Damona tells her fellow Marauders that it hurts having your dark side take over_

0o0o End Flashback 0o0o

Nargul: it proves nothing, nothing I tell you, NOTTTTTHHHHHHIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

Damona: right

Nen: Sure

Damona: and on with the story

Nargul: but I'm not finished whini- -cane shoots out from behind an expensive looking, red silk curtain and drags Nar off the stage-

Nen and Damona: -high five-

Nen: -still smiling- I'm still gonna tell them your true name, Ai-

Damona: -cuts her off- c'mon Nenith-

Nen: ok for that I'm _really _gonna tell them your name

Chapter 12: The Tallanther Grand Ball

Nen walked down a crowded street a few hours later, pulling the green cloak she had picked up at one of the stalls closer around her tanned shoulders. It did absolutely nothing to block out the surrounding snow.

"HIYAS, NENITHYS!" yelled a high-pitched child like voice. Nen looked around in alarm for a few seconds, then finally looked down to see Michael grinning up at her toothily. She rolled her bright green eyes, the color not unlike that of her new cloak, and kept on walking. After a few minutes of ignoring Michael, even as he continued to run into her clumsily, Nen snapped and grabbed him by his ragged collar, slamming him against the ice-carved wall of a shop. Even with snowflakes piling on top of her dark hair at an alarming rate, Michael knew better than to mess with the girl standing before him… most of the time. The goofy smile slipped away for a few seconds, automatically to be replaced by an irksome smirk. Nen's eyes narrowed.

"What do you know." Michael's smirk widened.

"Why fair lady, I haven't the slightest inclination of what you speak-"

"Is it about that creepy dude with the mask?" Nen asked, now eyeing Michael suspiciously. He laughed at her automatic paranoia, which, in this case, actually happened to be correct.

"He sent me to help you pick out a dress, seeing as since we're all old school buddies, we know about your absolutely _dreadful_ fashion sense-" Nen cursed something incomprehensible, dropping Michael and brushing her hands on her sides as if she had been holding something disgusting. Admittedly, she kind of- (A/N Damona: OW! You didn't have to hit me! Nen: -smirks- but I wanted to, and you just made it so easy…)

Calling behind her shoulder in a fast-retreating voice, Nen yelled ," The last thing I need right now is fashion advice from people who new Master!" Michael stood there for a few minutes, silently debating with himself whether or not to say something serious. With a sigh, he decided that for Nen's sake, he should.

"But… Master Sensei wouldn't have wanted you to bottle things up like this-" Nen stopped dead in her tracks, eyelids flared at the mention of her sensei, and slowly turned around to face Michael, marching up to him with a look of sheer determination on her face that contorted her normally delicate features. Though, she was pissed off enough that you couldn't really tell she had delicate features on her dirt-covered and weather-worn face most the time.

"Never, ever mention that man to me," Nen said, stopping inches away from Michael so that he could feel her ragged breath just barely grazing the top of his fore head, with a sneer on her face. Michael nodded with wide eyes as Nen stormed off.

A few minutes after Nen had walked off, Michael uttered the words he dare not say in the presence of Nenith, the crowd merely forcing a path around him in the frosty evening air: "You still have crappy fashion sense."

0o0o

After walking home only to find they were locked out by the Marauders and Katara, Sokka, Josh, and Aang, attempted to pick the lock, only to find that a large glob of ABC gum had been crammed into the keyhole, and the door was barricaded anyways.

"DAMNIT!" Sokka yelled, pounding his fist at lightning speed on the door that somehow had ended up on a tent… to the muffled laughter of the occupants inside," It doesn't take two fucking hours to get ready for a damn _dance_!"

"It does for us!" Nargul exclaimed, the laughter getting louder. Josh sighed, to which Nargul instantly snapped," THAT BETTER NOT BE YOU UNDERMINDING ME JOSH!" Josh paled and pushed a laughing Aang in front of him before answering.

"Yes m'am!"

Inside, Damona, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, made a whipping motion and noise. They all laughed, and Josh yelled," I AM _NOT_ WHIPPED!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Nargul screamed back at him, to which Josh whimpered and said something nobody could quite catch. Defeated, and not willing to end up like Josh just to get inside, the guys headed back to Michael's hotel room to wait a few hours before getting ready.

In all reality, the girls weren't actually getting ready. They were just sitting in their pajamas in different places (Nen in her corner) around the room, clutching bottles of alcohol and passing around bags of marshmallows and peanut butter.

Still giggling, Katara managed to shove about thirty mini marsh mallows in her mouth before chocking, which they all tried to beat before realizing they only had five minutes left to get ready and one small bathroom. Needless to say, when they were done getting ready the place was in ruins.

0o0o

All in tuxes, the guys waited near the bottom of a huge, curving staircase carved of marble. There was a thirty foot high ceiling with candle-burning chandeliers hanging from the top, casting an almost magical lighting on the people who seemed to float from the top of the stairs. There was also a sixty-foot snack bar laid out on an expensive looking oak table, which Sokka, Josh, and Aang had stocked up on profusely and were now holding the evidence piled up in their arms. Sokka had just finished his large pile and was about to go back for seconds when the announcer, who happened to be Michael (the ball was taking place in Nargul's family home and Candy had chose the announcer) started calling off some familiar names.

"And here comes our Majesty, Queen Nargul Doven-Clove, of Tallanther!" Michael squealed out in a delighted voice, waving both arms furiously and jumping up and down as Nar entered through the huge double doors; Nargul purposely looked away and pretended not to notice him. Josh gasped, not only because he had not known Nargul was queen, but because of how beautiful she looked. Nargul held her head high and carefully stepped down each marble stair, (ankles shaking horrendously in dark blue high heels) her dark red hair falling to her waist in hundreds of tiny braids with blue gems clinking together at the end of each one. She wore a dark blue, sleeveless, corseted dress with a handkerchief skirt that ended at her knees. At the end of the stairs she paused and looked around; when she saw Josh her face instantly brightened, and she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"ACK! NAR! Chocking me here!" Nargul hugged on to unheard complaints, Josh turning a blue just the right shade to match her outfit. Meanwhile…

"Katara, of the South Pole!" Katara walked down gracefully in a light blue, tunic- like dress, a certain feline like quality to the way she walked even in two inch high heels. Her light brown hair fell in waves to the back of her thighs. Aang beamed and offered his arm to her when she reached the bottom.

"Lady Aidianna Damona Fairchild of the Fire Nation!" Sokka looked around wildly for a second on hearing someone's middle name was the same as his girlfriends first… when Damona walked through the doors, rushing up to Michael and whispering something urgent in his ear. Michael beamed before continuing," My mistake, Lady Aidianna Damona-" Damona shot him a death glare," Lady Damona of Tallanther!" Apparently happy with this correction, Damona nodded and made her way down the stair case. Her raven black hair now fell a little past her ears in curls, long red ribbons twisted around several locks of it. Her dress was a floor-length black evening gown with a long red satin ribbon criss-crossing over the torso. Half way down she tripped and tore one red spiked heel off her ankle and threw it down at Josh, who instantly fell unconscious when it hit him in the head. Nargul continued hugging him, apparently not noticing. Damona took the other one off (to use for self defense purposes once Josh woke up) and ran down the rest of the stairs before security could throw her out for taking too long.

Finally, smirking, Michael yelled out the last name on his list," Nenith Anthonys of Mioushi!" For the first time, Nen was willingly seen, publicly,in a dress. Michael winked at her and whispered as she passed him," Nice choice…"

0o0o Flashback 0o0o

_After Nen had walked a few blocks, Michael finally caught up to her ; she was on the ground in hysterics outside a small stall that sold dresses, surrounded by masses of pink puffy **things. **_

"_Michael… I'm scared!" Michael had helped her up with the same stupid smile he always wore, hallo held up by horns, and helped her over to a respectable dress shop where the owner knew him well. We don't even want to know why he was well known in a dress shop._

0o0o End Flashback 0o0o

"Shut up!" Nen whispered menacingly, stepping on his foot and continuing to walk. Her dress was made of a beautiful flowing material that ended at her calf's; it had a low V-cut neck and was a gorgeous, rich crème color… that matched her eye mask perfectly. Her dark brown hair had been let down of its usual ponytail and fell to her shoulders in natural waves, and her lips, which now contrasted deeply with her deep green eyes, had been plastered in a respectable, bright red lipstick. Just as she reached the place on the staircase where Damona had tripped, a masked man (coughboycoughcough BUUUURRRRNNN!) swung from a vine out of nowhere and, swinging his arm around her waist, scooped her up into the air until he landed, ever so gracefully, on the table that held the snack bar, his foot crashing through that area and a completely wasted double layer chocolate cake. Nen punched him and worked her way out of his grip, jumping down onto the ground.

Apparently not phased, 'Codfish' jerked his foot out of the splintered mass of wood and jumped down, stumbling a little and smirking. "I see you wore my mask!" He said triumphantly; Nen laughed despite herself.

"What the hell was up with that entrance?"

"Such language-"

"Oh, don't you start talking like Michael now to!" Nen held up a fist threateningly and the masked stranger laughed.

"Well, now that you thoroughly embarrassed me, I think I deserve to know your name…"

The stranger made a deep bow and slipped his black hat of his head, and Nen was horrified and disturbed at the same time to see that he wore a fake plastic sword at his side. He slowly untied the mask and looked up at Nen with wide brown eyes and black hair; he had a mass of freckles sprinkled over his nose and cheeks. "I, milady… am Link."

"Link?" Nen snorted. "What the hell were your parents drinking when they named you?" Link, aka Codfish, smiled and took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor now that people had stopped staring at them. Nar's people had grown use to complete chaos when she visited.

In the background, Aang and Katara were dancing, and Nargul and Sokka were sitting on a couch, idly chatting, while Josh and Damona dueled with her shoes. Josh suddenly smirked, and threw Damona's shoe on the ground to step on it.

Before answering, out of idiotic habit, Damona played a few notes on a harmonica she pulled from thin air and said. "Hey man, don't step on my blue suede- er… I mean, damnit Josh, just get the hell off my shoe!" After a while of bickering, Sokka and Nargul finally just got up and led there significant others away by the hand.

0o0o

Out on the balcony, Josh got down on one knee in front of Nargul, who started squealing like a hamster (A/N Nar: I actually can speak hamster, ya know…) and finally ran over to the edge, leaning against the railing, and screamed," I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Josh hastily got up and grabbed her around the shoulders, turning her around to face him.

"No."

"No?"

"No." The look on Nargul's pale face was a mixture of confusion and disappointment.

"Then why-"

"My knee hurt… but I did want to give you something…" Here Josh pulled out a small blue velvet case, and gently placed it in Nar's hands. She opened it and started squealing again, because inside it was a beautiful, finely crafted gold chain with a delicate star with diamonds inset hanging on it. Leave it to Damona and Sokka to ruin it.

Still hugging Josh, Nargul looked up to see Damona and Sokka dragging out onto the balcony, what _appeared_ to be, a piece of the snack bar cut out. Literally. They had taken a chainsaw and chopped off the end of the table.

"What the hell!" Nargul asked in a calm enough voice, walking around the table.

"It's for our own little get-together, so we can mercilessly interrogate- I mean, _get to know_, this Link guy Nen is now seeing," Damona said to raised eyebrows, all except Sokka, who was stuffing his face with another double layer chocolate cake. There seemed to be quite a few of those. Just then, Nen led Link out by the hand near the balcony, and Damona and Nargul reached in and snatched them outside, tying them up to chairs.

0o0o

Nen: Sorry we didn't update for so long, but Damona carelessly LEFT THE FUCKING STATE-

Damona: -rolls eyes- I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter, remember? My mom just wanted to go on a road trip to St. Louis to look for houses…

Nargul: -sigh- let's actually not infuriate Damona tonight, because she might be moving -fakes a tear-

Nen and Damona: -both roll eyes-

Damona:

**gothmaniac- you're right… there's no way on God's green earth that Shadow can ever possibly be sane… because she's _my_ alter ego! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!… thanks for reviewing! -smiles innocently-**

Nen:

**Teya- heh heh heh, I see our little scheme of drugging you worked! MWAHAHAHA-**

**Damona: hey! maniacal laughter is my thing, man!**

**Nen: …sorry… **

**Mora and Blaze- HI!**

Nargul:

**Everto Angelus- ha ha! I mean -cough- I'm very sorry to hear that- PLEASE DON'T SUE!- -hands her a number on a piece of paper- Dr. Michi is your only hope now… she's actually helped a few of our readers before! -beams like an idiot-**

Damona:

**AnimeLover45- something you should know… when Shadow's happy, it's never good-**

**Shadow; THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH, AND I'M-**

**Damona: DON'T CALL ME A BITCH YOU- you… CREEPY FIRE CHIC!**

**Shadow: Hey!**

Nen: anyways…

**Myst- although Nar and I argued against your… repeated request, Damona has annoyed the hell out of us enough that it will happen in the last chappie… which we've decided will be somewhere between fifteen and twenty…**

Nargul:

**Time and Fate- EIGHTY FUCKING NINE! I mean- wow, that's a lot… lol**

Damona: So there it is! We've actually decided on the name to the sequel-

Nargul: Not like we're actually telling you until at least chapter fifteen-

Nen: unless, of course, we meet our review quota before then! -bats eye lashes-

Damona Nen Nar: SO REVIEW DAMN- er… please!


	13. Christmas Special

Nen:hallo I am actually here... amazing ain't it! Considering I'm always here - damona keels over clutching her throat -

Damona:'ain't'... isn't... a word!

Nargul: damona is a real shrew about grammar-

Nen: she's not so much shrew as a...-

Nargul: banshee?

Nen: exxxxxxxaaaaaaactly.

Damona: I'LL SHOW YOU BANSHEE! -Lunges at Nen-

Nen: GAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH! -Five minutes later there is a massive dog pile of biting, spitting, raspberry-blowing people, with Nargul on the bottom, Nen in the middle and Damona on the top-

Nargul: how the can someone be soooo small yet way soooo much!

Nen: can't- breeeeaaaattthhh!

Nargul: now to chapter 13!

Chapter 13: Crazy Combat Christmas

Nen sat at the bar as usual." Where the hell are they!" she yelled, more to herself than anyone else and slopping whiskey down her front. It had been two days since the last night of Tallanther's Ball. Nen sighed; looking around the bar as she did so and noticing she was the only one there. It was the most important holiday of the year to the Marauders- Christmas in July. And Nen was alone. They had all got in a fight while interrogating Link and all stormed off in opposite directions, Nen rushing to the bar on instinct. Where she had been for the last two days. To think! Here in Tallanther where it would actually be snowing in July, none knew where the others were. Her eyes started clouding over, and everything was growing dim. Her head hit the bar with a soft thud.

_0o0o Flashback 0o0o_

_"So what about you where are you from?" asked Nen _

_"A little place up by London."_

_"Where?" Nen like always was being stupid and did not realize that link was not comfortable with this subject _

_"Oh just some little town."_

_"Your family too?"_

_"No "_

_"But isn't that where you grew up? So why aren't your parents there? Did they move or are they dead? Is there something you aren't telling me? " _

_As the stream of word fell out of nen's mouth she suddenly was aware that link was not comfortable and a sad expression came across his face then he seemed angry _

_"They are none of your business"_

_"I'm sorry" Nen said so low that I am sorry to say that link didn't hear _

_"I have seen you interrogating every one even those you love and why must you interrogate me what did I do to arouse suspicion? Did I say or do something? I did not ask about what happen in your child hood whether or not you saw your parents be brutally murdered and then have to run from country to country so he wouldn't kill you no I don't think I did so why don't you leave me alone "_

_Link walked briskly down the steps leaving Nen who strangely had one and only one tear resting on her cheek. _

_0o0o end flash back (Nar: damn flash backs) 0o0o_

Damona lay on her stomach on the same ice-shelf Nargul had found her on so many years ago, small snowflakes catching in her black hair. She looked a mess, with dark liquor stains splattering the front of her red and black outfit, hair now straight again. She couldn't stand this, even Sokka was mad... err than usual at her! As always, trying to help people she ended up hurting them.

_0o0o Another Flashback 0o0o_

_"Get your ass back here!" Damona called after Link's retreating back, running after him. She finally caught up a few steps later, grabbing his shoulder in a death grip._

_"LET HIM GO!" Nen yelled, ripping Damona's hand off his shoulder. Link whipped around, a sneer resting on his normally cheerful lips._

_"I... was just trying to help... shish-" Damona started, but Nargul cut her off._

_"By what? Setting Nen up to annoy the hell out of the only boy she might possibly like? You know she can be an idiot about these things sometimes!" _

_Nen's face was getting a faint red tinge at this point as she said coldly," What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Josh yelled at Nen, suddenly looking menacing, and his face two inches away from Nen's._

_"I don't need you to defend me!" Nargul said the words before she realized she had even thought them, and meanwhile Damona was about in tears._

_"What's going on?' said Sokka _

_"Get out of this " spat Nen _

_"Don't talk to him like that! Its not his fault you decided to start this!" said Link bitterly _

_"What you mean I said sorry just you have to be an ass -"_

_"So what now I am not aloud to defend you!"_

_"Do I look like I need defending!"_

_"I don't know because honestly Nargul I make out what's going to happen next -"_

_"Leave Sokka." Damona said coldly._

_"What if I don't want to?"_

_"Then I will be forced to hurt you."_

_Sokka grabbed Damona's wrist," No you won't and I'll tell you why because I'm a main character and your just a lousy OC-" here everybody gasped," and you love me!"_

_"That's what you think! And main character my ass! -"_

_"So you have to know what's going to happen next do you? You want to read me like a book do you well I will tell you this only once you will never get your wish!"_

_"That's fine with me because I am leaving in the morning Nar I am going home" everyone turned around and looked at josh _

_A geek attendant suddenly appeared and said, "If you must fight please leave " _

_"FINE!" everybody said and then they left. Everybody was mad at everybody else and so it made sense that they went there separate ways which made no sense at all seeing as they all lived in one tent which made no sense either seeing as there were 150 different hotels and Nar owned a villa next to the ice shelf's. Make sense? Good._

_0o0o end flashback 0o0o_

"Excuse me? Are you ok?" a voice asked, hovering above Damona. His face was blocked out by the sun.

"Huh?" Damona said, sitting up and wiping tears from her eyes. Now that she was sitting up she could see the voice belonged to a boy from the Fire Nation. He had the trademark slanted brown eyes and short-cropped black hair. He laughed.

"I was just asking if you were ok," he said, laughing again at the perplexed expression on her face. "I'm Cody." Damona snorted.

"That's an unusual Fire Nation name. I'm Damona," she said, looking vexed at his laughter.

"And like _that's_ not an unusual Fire name?" She gave him a death glare, stood up, and walked away with her nose in the air. He stopped laughing.

"Come back!"

"Why the hell should I? I do have a boyfriend, ya'know."

"Oh?"

"'Oh?' What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Now you don't think I'm girlfriend material?" She continued walking, and Cody just stood there, an expression as perplexed as Damona's ever was on his face.

0o0o

Nen sat in the corner of the bar. (A/N: Why am I always at the bar?)

"Why does this always happen to me I'm such an effing screw up." passes out on bar.

"Um excuse me but are you alright?"

"Just peachy" her answer was muffled.

"You want some coffee?" Nen nodded. The stranger ordered a coffee and handed it to her. Nen just stared at the mug full of coffee.

" May I ask why you got yourself drunk?"

" A guy"

"What happened?"

" I-have-trust-issues-and-I-wasn't-keeping-track-of-what-I-was-saying-and-I-offended-him-cause-I'm-such-a-friggen-dumbass"she put emphasis on the last word.

" It can't have been that bad"

"Trust me it was" she took a drink coffee. "Oh shit" she turned to the side and threw up. Of course Nen being a drunk Nen didn't bother to look at the guy.

"Would this guy happen to be the Codfish?'

"The Great Codfish as far as I'm concerned"

"Well maybe someday he'll forgive you...And someday you might actually look at who you're talking to!" Nen looked up and for the second time today: "Oh shit". Only now she didn't turn and puke, as that would've been quite insulting because she was looking at Link.

" Well that's my que "nen tried to get off the bar stool but only succeeded in falling flat on her ass." Damn"

" Like I said you shouldn't drink"

"Ah bullshit. And if I remember correctly you know I can't drink coffee when I'm drunk" she tried to glare but it wasn't working seeing she went cross-eyed. Which only got a funny look from Link.

"Well that was payback... now are you going to sit on the floor all day?"

"Well you know I would get up...but seeing that I already tried and failed I think I will... unless of course your gonna help me but I'm doubtin it"

"Wrong again" holds out hand Nen stared at it for a moment then she took it, not taking her green eyes off of links brown ones. He kissed her only lightly, because she tasted like alcohol.

0o0o

Nargul lay in a large pile of leaves.

"Oh shit," she said she remembered what her mom said before she died.

_"Nargul if you ever find someone or something that is worth chasing, get a net and capture it"_

Nargul jumped up and ran back to camp as she did however she ran head first into an also running to find her and get away from an incredibly gay ass mime Josh and they both were knocked out laying next to each other so naturally they curled up with each other and when Josh woke he smiled and poke a still sleeping Nargul who woke up and immediately started crying and apologizing and poking him back Josh who was used to this held her close and when she finally calmed down told her he wasn't moving away and patted her back

"I love you joshy-po"

"I love you too " neither of them noticed the gay ass mime that was weeping like a women who lost an acrylic nail.

0o0o

So all the "guys" held a meeting.

"I think we know why we're all here" said Cody. The gay ass mime sat in the back of the old shack still crying like a women who lost an acrylic nail.

"FOR THE LOVE OF POCKY SHUT UP!" Link screamed at the mime. The mime was taken by surprise when Link, Josh, Cody, and Sokka all picked up torches, and Sokka grabbed a bucket of tar and Link grabbed two bags of feathers.

"Let's do it" Josh said. And with a war cry they all charged the mime that ran away screaming like a woman...

0o0o

Fifteen minutes later the gay ass mime was tied to a stake, covered in tar and feathers. They (meaning all the guys) were doing what looked like a POW wow around the mime. Of course the girls had no clue what was going on because as usual they were all drinking. Ok well Nen wasn't because Link threatened to sick the Mime on her if she did. Anyway back to the guys were doing the pow wow when Sokka took a match and lit it coming closer to the hay around the mime when suddenly he noticed what looked like a cut on the mimes neck. He went closer and pulled at the cut revealing a part of a rubber mask. He pulled it off to reveal that the Gay Ass Mime was...

"MICHAEL!"

"YES I AM THE GAY ASS MIME FEAR ME!" and with that he wriggled free of the rope and ran off laughing manically leaving four confused boys in his wake...

0o0o

Nen: well that was eventful

Nargul: no shit Sherlock

Damona: aw is ickle Nargul a bit testy?

Nargul: A BIT TESTY? -Pumbles Damona Nen steps in front off the two -

Nen: ok um please review! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh - all three start fighting then -

DNN: HAPPY CHRISTMAS! (In July)


	14. Foreshadow City hinthint

Damona: Brownie!

Nargul: Cupcake!

Damona: Brownie!

Nargul: Cupcake!

Nen: -to readers- They're fighting over what you kill a dragon with...

Damona: BROWNIE!

Nargul: CUPCAKE!

Damona: BROOOOWWWWNNNNIIIIEEEE!

Nargul: CUUUUPPPCCCAAAKKKKKEEEE!

Nen: YOU IDIOTS! DRAGONS ARE FUCKING LACTOSE INTOLERANT! -Damona and Nargul look at her, then back at each other-

Damona: Brownie!

Nargul: Cupcake!

Nen: -hits forehead- Do you imbeciles even know what lactose intolerant is?

Nargul and Damona: No.

Nen: GAGH! YOUR HOPELESS! THE BOTH OF YOU! LACTOSE INTOLERANT MEANS YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO MILK! -Damona and Nargul look at each other again-

Damona: Brownie!

Nargul: Cupcake!

Nen: And both have milk in them...?

Damona: BRRROOOOWWWWNNNIIIIEEEE!

Nargul: CUUUUUUUPPPPPPCCCAAAKKKEEE!

Nen: -sighs- Here's the damn chapter...

Chapter Fourteen: Foreshadow City (hinthint)

Josh, Nar, Nen, Damona, Sokka, Link, Cody, Katara, and Aang all stood stupefied. (Nen : no, not like the Harry potter thing)

"It , it was -" Josh broke the silence with.

"Michael," Nar finished for him.

"Ok sorry Link, but time for some serious alcohol," Nen said, eyeing a nearby bottle of Jack Daniels and licking her lips.

"I-I-I don't mind," Link said, and he grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels and downed it. Nen raised her eyebrows a considerable amount before kissing him .

"Well, that was eventful," Sokka said, looking strange as if he knew what Damona had in store for him, and then as if reading his mind, she said:

"Not going to happen, babe" (Nar: thing-a-ma-bob!)

"YES!" Sokka said, making a happy hand thingy.

"What about me?" Cody asked in a pathetic tone, causing Damona to giggle and conjure a fire ball in her right hand.

"There are few cliffs around here... right, Nar?"

"I am absolutely positive there are 2,000, but the biggest one has to be the border to Jelly World," stated the Queen of Tallanther, who should know all about Tallanther but still seemed to miss the fact that there were 150 hotels yet they were living in a effing tent . Anywayz ...

"Hmm... didn't the prophecy of the legendary Sporky of the Legendary Legend of the Legend of Sporky say something about Jelly World?" Nen asked, her forehead creasing in deep thought.

"I don't know... but are any of us really non-lazy... did that even make sense?... enough to get of our ass and walk the three blocks north to get there and find out?" Damona asked the general public from her spot on the floor where she lay on her stomach, as always. Everyone was feeling too lazy to even honor this with a response.

"It... was... Michael...," Aang finally managed to choke out, one of his eyes stuck in a kind of half-twitch movement for the next five minutes. Katara just sat there, wide-eyed with the rest of them.

0o0o

"Wait up!" Cody called after Damona, jogging to keep up with her and somehow managing to slip on the ice ten times in three steps. Just imagine Damona as a guy... and you'll have Cody, but with better fashion sense.

"Give me a reason!" Damona smirked over her shoulder. Cody whipped a daisy out of his pocket, finally managing to catch up with her.

"Is this good enough...?" he asked, smiling down at her innocently. She laughed, edging him on further.

"Where the hell did you find a fucking daisy in the North Pole?" Damona finally got out between gusts of laughter. It had started as a light giggling, then turned into keel-over-gut-busting-rolling-on-the-floor-kind-of laughter. But now that it had subsided she asked this.

"In this little cave... it was the oddest thing, really... it looked as if snow had never seen the place, and there was this little miniature rainbow colored spork on a pedestal with a heavenly light shining out of nowhere on it..." Cody looked as if the monkeys in his head were about to do the Overload Abort Mission symbol dance when he shrugged and his face went blank again. Damona was about on the brink of a great discovery... when she noticed a copper piece rolling by.

"MONEY!" She screeched, instantly chasing after it for the next five miles and forgetting all about the cave.

0o0o

"Soo Damona, we need to talk about your little fiasco with the coin (Nar: how do you spell coin?)" Sokka said to Damona (Nen : of course he said it to Damona, he said her name duhhhh- Nar: Nen if you don't shut the hell up and let me type- Damona : guys lets get back to our terribly thrilling action packed laugh your ass off story )who was cuddling the coin . Cody, who was standing behind her singing some weird song, finally got on Damona's last (Nar : and I am serious last ) nerve ...

"BUGGER OFF WILL YA ! CANT YA SEE I LOVE THIS COIN ... AND I GUESS SOKKA TOO ..."

"mibwible " Cody muttered and went sulking off to the cave where all of Damona's gentlemen callers went (Nar : some weren't really gentlemen and some didn't even make it there because they were so annoying (see all documented deaths to men in Tallanther by spork ) but anywayz)

"Hey Damona where did ya find that coin, I think I can read the script if I am right which, impeccably, I am that's not worth a cent anywherebut in the legend 20 years ago a team of spork tribe leaders (they weren't actually sporks just had big spiky plastic hair lol) hid the legendary Sporky of the Legendary Legend of the Legend of Sporky and the great Sporky" Link paused to draw a big breath" in a cave that was never touched by weathering and they buried one billion of those It was to be the next currency you see, but unfortunately the cave was buried by snow, and never seen again however again if I am right the snow should have melted away by now considering it is in the side of a cliff," link finished knowingly, leaving no room for grammar because Nargul typed it. Everyone stood there in open-mouthed horror, eyes twitching.

"So... many... legends...," Josh said, keeling over and clutching his heart, his limbs curling up to his body in the same manner a dead beetles' would. "Nar hunny... soooo dark..." Nargul kneeled down by him, trying to shake him awake with a worried expression on her lovely face. Damona and Nen came up with sticks and started prodding him until Nargul finally swatted them away using the Water Whip.

Nargul ran up to Link with a frantic expression, shaking him by the shoulders as she shrieked," You killed my boyfriend!" Normally Nen would have stood up for him, but now her and Damona were letting Link be the distraction so they could continue prodding Josh. Josh moaned and then rolled over; Nen kicked snow in his face.

"Whoa what where bear?" Josh yelled, sitting up fast and whipping his head around in all directions.

"JOSHY-POO!" Nargul screamed, running over and embracing him. (Damona: FOOTFALLS! DISCARD THE WEAPON!)

(Nen: Who's ready for a cliffy! -gets 'if looks could kill' looks from readers and whimpers-...or not...)

0o0o

"Hello can I ask your name before you join this cave?" asked a girl who looked incredibly like Damona, only younger.

"Cody Ydoc... and um, can I ask who you are?" He raised an eyebrow as one of the guys came up looking like he had just escaped an insane asylum, with the white clothes and light blue robes. It took Cody a second to see that every one was dressed just like him. The guy came up and started necking with the lady.

"I am a hologram Damona made when we were younger, and this is my hologram boyfriend, Fred " she handed him a set of the strange clothes "you'll be staying in room 35b your number is 666 (Nar : lol my fav. number ) you will stay here for 14 years, any escape attempts hold on sir , BUGGER OFF FRED I DONT NEED YOU NECKING WITH ME ALL THE TIME ,ok, will result in third degree burn and believe me we will catch you if you manage to get past the lasers, sharks, three headed dog and man-genital-eating sporks. So I don't suggest it. You will be attending re-education camp for dating. Please enjoy your stay, ok Fred brand him!" a big D was tattooed on Cody's ass cheek " you are now property of Aidian Damona Fairchild, and again, please enjoy your stay here!" the younger Damona went back to necking with her boyfriend, Fred, and Cody could have sworn he heard someone say "Oh! Who's your Damona!" before he walked through the stainless steel doors that were opened by big henchmen who had man-genital-eating sporks on leashes which seemed a bit strained.

0o0o

Damona: W0oT! Wo0T!

Nen: Our web site, you can find it on Damona's profile in a few hours, is now officially opened to the public.

Nargul: -smiles innocently and bats eyelashes sweetly- just so you know...

Nen: because we're obviously not bribing you to go there by telling you it has random bits of info about us marauders, important news about O.P.B, and is still under construction-

Damona: how the hell does that help with anything? pfft. whatever.

Nargul: anywhos... -tear- it's almost the end of an era...

Nen: fare the well loyal fans!

Nargul: ... -.-'

Shadow and Melith: REVIEW DAMNIT!

Damona: Hey! don't insult them!

Melith: We'll do whatever the hell we please!

Nen: Whoa. Hold up. I CAN HEAR THEM! IT'S ARMAGEDON, EPOCOLIPSE, THE RAPTURE, THE END OF THE FUCKING WORLD-!

Nargul: NOOOOOO! SAVE THE CUPCAKES, THEY'RE OUR LAST HOPE AGAINST THE DRAGONS!

Nen: -hits head repeatedly against concrete wall-


	15. Finding Sporky

Nar: but I don't wanna end it!

Damona :... we promised the people who hate this fan fiction we would end it at 15... too bad for them we're going to make a sequel called OPB2: Bite Me MWAHAHAHAHA!

Nen: allllrrriiighty then...

Damona: did you just say 'allllrrriiighty then?' THE MIMES ARE COMING, THE MIMES ARE COMING, RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIVVVVVEEEESSS!

Nen: and I'll say it again, too... -grins-

Chapter Fifteen: Finding Sporky

"Let me get this straight... you ran five miles straight for a coin that's not worth a single fucking cent, but you didn't see fit to stop at the three block mark on your way past it so you might have the opportunity to find the Legendary Sporky of the Legendary Legend of the Legend of Sporky's Legend and Sporky too? And one billion of those stupid coins at the same exact time, effectively creating a new advanced currency and saving mankind? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Link yelled at Damona. Damona just sat there laughing her ass off, the monkey's controlling _her _desperately doing the Overload Abort-Mission symbol dance.

"I think Cody did say something about some cave, now that I think about it...," Damona said two hours later when everyone came back after lunch. The monkey's had finished their ritual and Damona felt and looked blissfully ignorant, face completely blank.

"What! Where is he now?" Everyone yelled at her. Her eyebrows knitted together for a moment as she thought, and then a flimsy broken candle with a pathetic flame popped up over her head, signifying she had just had a thought worth mentioning. (kind of...)

"Oh! He's in the Cave of Rejection!" She said happily, absolutely beaming because she had remembered something that happened before breakfast of that morning. Nen and Nargul visibly paled.

"Why does something tell me that's bad...," Josh said, looking at Nen's face. It was now turning a lovely shade of dark violet and she was making choking noises.

"It's a re-education camp for all of Mona's reject-ee's," Nargul said solemnly.

"Reject-ee's?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nen nodded, the choking sounds (for the most part) had subsided. "The thousands of losers she's rejected." Sokka looked as if he were about to faint.

"GO GET HIM THEN!" Link suddenly yelled, looking absolutely horrified by all this.

0o0o

"Damona Junior number 626, stop necking with Fred and do your job!" Damona barked at her hologram, who instantly stood at attention with Fred by the stainless steel gates.

"M-m'am...," the hologram stuttered. "What business do you have here? It could be dangerous!"

"My business is my own. Open the damn gates," Damona said, sounding professional for once until both her and the hologram burst out laughing. It took a few minutes of rolling on the floor laughing before they suddenly stood up again, completely professional but for snow stuck to their ass.

"We had an attempted escape... Would you like to see what's left of him?" the hologram asked, her smirk mirroring Damona's perverted cereal-killer one.

"Nah. What number was he though?"

"Number 268."

"Ah. He was one of the cute one's, eh? Only had a year left?"

"That's the one."

"Let him go. I'm here to retrieve number 666, Cody Ydoc."

"Him? Eh, a loser. Nice young chap I suppose. Not your type though."

"You mean not _your_ type- FRED GET THE FUCK OFF HER- so could ya open the gates?"

"No problem." the hologram whistled to the henchman and they opened the gates. The man-genital-eating sporks backed into a corner whimpering as Damona stalked by. as soon as she walked in to the large auditorium filled with doors and torture devices the doors to the dorms opened one by one Damona heard sniffing

"Damona ,my pet, do I smell you , do I see you ? -"

"BACK THE FUCK OFF !" Damona snapped her fingers and all of the men went scampering back into their two person rooms to make out with their roommates who had Damona's pictures on their faces Damona finally stopped in front of a door that read 35b she knocked

"Cody I know you are in there "Cody stepped out he was thankfully in one of the new rooms that were only made for one person so he only got to make out with his hand which was red and pruny . this had obviously been going on for a while; he look heavily drugged.

"we need you come with me " Cody followed Damona thankful he would never have to watch the littlest happiest that ever existed while eating a fucked up milk shake which was chunky .

0o0o

"Soooo, Nar, do you have a -"

"Cave of rejection? Yeah. It has pink padded walls and you are forced to wear pink frilly clothes. Also you have to listen to the Littlest Happiest Hyper Cheebie Elf that ever existed all the time till you turn gay, and then you are released into another pink padded room with a gay ass mime. We have quite a few in stock, seeing as one of them got away-"

"That's why we have these," Nen said, pointing to the tranquilizer guns at their sides as Damona walked in with Cody at her side.

"Soo Nen has a cave too?" Josh asked cautiously.

"No. Nen just turns the guys into jelly and eats them" Link looked scared

"Oh. N-n-n-nice... nice to know...," Link said, slowly taking his arm, which he had snaked around her waist, back and creeping towards the tent flap.

"No Link, not you. No, I promise I wont turn you into jelly," Nen laughed as Link slid his arm around her once more.

"Got him!"

"Ok, now Cody we need you to take us to the place where you found the flower," Damona said slowly so as he could understand.

"Mkay," Cody said, leading them down a long and winding path towards a ladder on top of a tall hill. It climbed up the side of the largest cliff in Tallanther- the Entrance into Jelly World.

0o0o

Damona turned the corner first and gasped. There, as Cody had described, sat a petite rainbow colored spork on a pedestal with a heavenly light shining down on it from seemingly nowhere. "At last! The Legendary Sporky of the Legendary Legend of the Legend of Sporky's Legend in hardcover, and-," here everybody gasped as they, too, rounded the corner into the cave and saw it," the Legendary Sporky."

As everybody dropped to their knees and started making low bows repeatedly, Damona ran to Sporky in slow motion. It took a good ten minutes for everyone to stop bowing and for Damona to go the two steps in slow-mo run. She took the last step as a lunge.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-,"

"Damnit Mona will you just shut up already and hand over the spork now that we know it's not booby-trapped?" Nargul asked, taking a step forward.

"HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI-," started a girl of around fifteen, jumping up and down in a extremely hyper manner and sloshing a cup of Starbucks coffee down her front as she ran up to everyone in the group and force-fed them what was left of the coffee," (Damona: lol. Hiya Myst! ) My name's Myst Oak, and I'm on an expedition to force-feed everyone in the Avatar world... COFFEE! Please donate to this honorable cause!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran off screaming into the distance.

"O...k... then...," Josh said, looking after her until she was a dot on the skyline.

"PIZZAZAZITSIT!" Damona screamed, pointing Sporky at Nargul. Instantly, the colors on 'The Spork' started swirling around in her hand, and Nargul's hair turned a hot pink.

0o0o

Half way around the world, Melone suddenly had a huge bald spot on the back of her head, and the hair that was left to her turned an ugly spinach green.

0o0o

"Take this, chocolate boy!" she screeched, turning Sporky on Josh. His hair turned blue with purple poka dots. It continued on this way for a while until Aang suddenly had knee length black hair, Katara was a red-head, Sokka was completely bald, and Link had turned blonde. He was the only one that looked good with this new adaptation. Nen was the only one left untouched.

"MWAHAHAHA! TOGETHER, SPORKY AND I SHALL RULE THE WORLD AND NO ONE CAN STOP US! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! NO ONE I TELL YOU, NO ONE! MWAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA-,"

While Damona was still laughing manically, Nen rolled her eyes and said," Aw bullshit. I can solve this easily." She walked over to Damona and flicked her on the nose. You see, with the combination of a light draft running through this tunnel and how incredibly light weight Damona was, when Nen flicked her she went flying back over the edge of the cliff, arms spread as if she were trying to fly. She was fine like that for a few minutes, just floating on the wind over a sixty foot drop into concentrated jelly, until she looked down. It had a cartoon effect. As soon as she saw what lay below her, Damona stopped mid-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- and fell, dropping the Great, Wondrous Sporky. Instantly, Sporky went zipping back to it's place on the pedestal and everyone's hair went back to normal, except Link's and Melone's, because both looked better that way.

Nen walked over to the edge and looked down, just as Damona broke the surface of the jelly and faded out of sight. The look on her face had been that of mingled surprise and fear. Nen took of her jacket and started rolling up her sleeves, prepared to jump in after her until Link grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"What the hell!" she yelled angrily.

"You can't go get her... she- she can't come back...," Link said sadly.

"What?" Nen said, her expression going blank. Her gaze shifted from Link over to Nargul, who nodded to her as if to confirm what he just said with a solemn expression on her face.

"Eh, what the hell," Cody said, and all of a sudden did a swan dive off the cliff .

"bloody fucking idiot "Nar's voice rang out through the sobs "I -I I " Josh hugged her

"well I am off to the bar link ? " link looked up solemnly and nodded putting his hand on her back as they made their way to the capital city of Tallanther

"Nar hunny I think we should go get out of this cave get some fresh air o.k. ? " he lifted her chin and she nodded too he took her hand and just before they left

"what do we do ? " said Aang ,Katara and Sokka in unison

"go and help Aang our quest is over sooner or later we'll meet again I just have that feeling . bye friends we all just have breathe till then...," Josh said. The camera backed away from them in a great swooping gesture until all you could see were their outlines at the almost-top of the tallest cliff in Tallanther, a rainbow arching over them.

0o0o

Damona: -STARTS CRYING- SOOOOOOOOOOO beautiful... wait- WTF? I DIE! - WANHHHHHHH!-Nen and Nar joins in this bawling with Damona and this turns into a great big wet hug

Nar : whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Nen : I don't want end wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Damona : it didn't get my review goal ! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Nar: and Damona had my dollar in her pocket when she fell !wahhhhhhhhhh

Nen : and she owes me two bucks ! waaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhh!

Damona, Nen and Nar: -tearing up- the- the-... WAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNHHHHH! seq-sequel... will be posted... tonight... PLEASE REVIEW! WAAAAAANNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHH!


End file.
